Finding Someone True
by Ceidner
Summary: Jareth gets an opportunity he never even dreamed of, and now it's time to see if he can't make things turn out the way he wants. But will new enemies and old misunderstandings end it all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

CHAPTER 1

_Wiliam ran through the back allies, terrified._

I can't be a changeling, I just can't... _He let the tears flow from his two different coloured eyes, down his angular face to hit the cobbled streets that where under his feet. The villagers where blaming him for the bad crop the season had produced, none of them truly trusting him because of those very damned eyes. He fell, tripping over some refuse that hindering his path, hitting his head hard. He felt panic raise in him, feeling his eyes droop closed._

_Goblins where calling out to him, reaching for him. They asked him to come home, begging him not to stay away longer..._

_His eyes cracked open, and he scuttled backwards into the darkness that offered some protection. He sat huddled behind the pile of refuse, shaking miserably. He couldn't' be the atrocity they called him. So what if he did have mix-matched eye colours, sharp teeth, as well as hair so white he was forced by his own Mother to put ash into his hair to make it a darker colour, but that meant! The mob surged past, vile chants rising from them._

"Come to us, young King!" _voices came echoing around him, strange voices that sounded unnatural. A hand then fell on his willowy shoulder, causing him to nearly yelp in fright._

_"Shh__… I'll not harm yeh," A soft voice crooned. A woman peered down at him, "Come with me…" She pulled his hand and quickly steered him out of the frenzied village, torchlight bathing the silhoutte ominously. It was fully dark now, as he and the woman crested the hill leaving the dreary hamlet, he chanced a look backwards. No one had followed. A sob choked itself out of his throat, the woman wrapping a protective arm around him._

_"It's alright now boy," She murmered._

_"My…my Mother," He choked out, the pain of the harsh betrayal setting in._

_"None of that now. How old are yeh?"_

_"Seven... M'am."_

_"Too old to cry. What's your name then?"_

_"Wiliam," The boy whipped the tears that had streaked his face away fiercely._

_"Hm, well I don't like it for yeh. From now on I'll call yeh Jareth."_

_"Who are you?" Jareth asked, a chill setting into his young heart._

_"Call me Aunt Ophelia. Now come along Jareth m'boy, we've a lot of traveling to do afore we're safe."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jareth awoke in a run down cottage. Aunt Ophelia was cooking, dull stained rags clinging to her proud frame._

_"Why?" His young voice sounded scared, and he instantly despised that._

_"Did yeh want to die?" She asked serenely, no bothering to look up from her position._

_"No."_

_"And what would yeh do to live?"_

_"Anything! Anything Aunt Ophelia!" He cried out, his face then contorting into a grimace at his own pathetic state._

_" Then, m'boy, you must become the Goblin King," Ophelia turned now, daylight showing Jareth what he'd failed to see the night before. The woman appeared to be thirty one, but her eyes spoke of her truer self._

_"Goblin King?"_

_"Yes. I am now the Goblin Queen, and I have chosen you to be my heir. You are a changeling dear boy, but that is not a bad thing. Your Mother didn't see how glorious that truly is! I'll give you a Kingdom to rival any mortal man's, I'll give you life immortal. You will be loved by all your subjects, you will be feared so as to never face such persecution again. I will groom you, m'boy, to be everything that a Goblin King should be. I will groom you to be my son," Ophelia smiled softly, standing to show her height. She was remarkably tall to Jareth, slender yet curvaceous, ringlets of copper hair cascading down her straight back. Luminous violet eyes looked at him, her soft mouth set into a strong smile that made her delicate features look fierce. Light glittered against a strange pendant that she had low on her body that seemed to call to him. Jareth's breath left him, and he nodded numbly. Ophelia smiled and embraced her new son, knowing that he would be terrifying in his beauty as she was, and all the more suited to the role from his Mother's betrayal._

_"Aunt Ophelia, I will become the strongest, so that no other will ever question me, the smartest so no one will be able to trick me, and heartless so no one will ever be able to betray me. I will be the Goblin King, and I will make it so all forget there was any other but me!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  
_

_Ophelia smiled as she looked at her protege. It had been nine years of grooming, nine years of seeing the scared boy become the noble Lord of the Goblins, a heartless man who was sharp witted, and strong beyond all her expectations. He never but ash in his hair to hide it's glorious platinum shade, and his features had become delicate and fierce as hers where. He was flashy and arrogant, cocksure while he was also a great stratagist. He was wearing black breeches, a billowing white shirt unlaced at the front, and knee high riding boots. Puberty had not marred him, only enhanced him, as if it where only natural that he should never be anything but perfect._

_"Aunt Ophelia!" He cried out with false mirth. She sighed inwardly, painfully and yet amusedly aware that he treated her with the same cold distain as he treated the rest of the world._

_"Yes, Jareth?" She lazily raised one of her eyebrows._

_"When? When will you finalize what is to be mine?" His eyes glittered like shards of glass._

_"In a hurry are you? What a pity. You haven't even experienced life properly."_

_"What is there in this life? Suffering! Agony! I would be happier serving the subjects that call to me! I hear them, Aunt Ophelia. They call me their Lord, they beg me to come to them! How can you deny them any longer? They've already waited for nearly a decade. I want to help children who have parents cruel enough to wish them away, I want to make it so they only know happiness. I want to make it so they never have to feel what it's like to know a Mother's betrayal, or a home's rejection, " Jareth's voice had risen in anger, but he simmered down and looked at Ophelia oddly as she nodded._

_"Then I have only one thing left for you," She reached under her curtain of hair and undid the clasp of her necklace that sat just under her chest. Jareth's eyes widened marginally, and dropped to his one knee, posed as if to be knighted._

_"You, oh my heir, will now bear my final curse. While you view it now as a gift, you will find it ever your bane, and will one day come to curse my name. I have stolen you from your true path as one day you will steal another. With me giving you this amulet, the one thing I've refused you in your training to even look at for too long, I give you the immortality, power, cunning and wisdom to rule over your subjects. It will coat your heart in ice so cold that your work will never bother you, never make you second guess your judgement. I give this to you now, relinquishing my title as Queen of the Goblins, and make you their leige, Jareth, the Goblin King," As as she called him the King, she placed the amulet onto his neck. It shone brightly as it touched his alabaster skin, then settled calmly. He looked up, to see tears in Ophelia's eyes._

_"You must go now, m'boy. That light... the near by village already call me a witch. They'll come for me now. Before you lock yourself Underground, live a little. Try to love before your heart is iced over. My final act to you as your saviour and Aunt is to demand you leave me," The light had faded to twilight, Jareth looked at Ophelia horrified._

_"I am the Goblin King now! I will whisk you away, save you! Why die here, now?"_

_"Because I've lived my life. I've known many things. It's my time," Ophelia smiled sadly, pushing past her psuedo son towards the haze of what could only be torchlight. Jareth looked ready to argue, but with what he vowed would be the last time someone sacrificed themselves for him, he turned and left his Aunt to her fate, tears sliding down his face unabashedly as he suddenly felt betrayed again._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"M'Lord?" The young goblin trepidatiously shook him, rousing his from his languid position on his throne. He'd drifted off, and while that last memory bit into his steely heart he paused to contemplate why he was reliving his past. He saw the throne room full of goblins, all waiting for him to hear the petty cases they thought needed to be justified, the one that had awoken him holding up a ruined piece of trash.Another goblin stood behind the other, looking smug as though he'd won the case through Jareth's silence.

"Such a pity..." He muttered, not bothering to straighten up, "Its simple. That.. thing... has be damaged? Take two things from him as compensation," He pointed to the one who now looked shocked, "And next time, solve this between yourselves. This is too trivial for me, now go." The next set of goblins came to step forward, but Jareth sighed in annoyance. He stood up, raked his subjects with a baleful glare and then stalked off. Normally he kept his pretense of an arrogant, ruthless King up as it was easier to deal with his subjects that way, but even _he_ could only handle so much. Not many wished their unwanted children away anymore, and the last that had defeated his labrynth. Only one other woman had ever done that, and he'd been very young then.

_Damn... Toby would have been perfect! I could have raised the boy to be the next King, and I could finally rest!_ A sneer fell over his sharp features. _Yes, he would have been perfect. So of course _she_ had to take him back..._

It had been a number of years now. Nearly twenty-one. _She_ would be thirty-seven, Toby would be roughly twenty-two. He'd heard a number of years back - had it been seven? - that she'd had a child. _Her_ goblin friends had kept an eye on her, even though _she _never contacted them anymore. But they visited the child, told her old fairy tales that weren't so imaginary. Fitting that even _she_ now thought her daughter had an over active imagination when it was her who had been like that as a child as well. The pendant on his chest had been icy cold for so long now, only the belief of that one little girl stirring it occasionally to something resembaling warm againt his breast. Something that was no where near the searing heat it had been those centuries past. Nothing like what if felt like now. Jareth paused. His pendant wasn't cold. Infact, it was quickly passing warm and gaining heat. His eyes narrowed, an orb forming on his fingers as he saw a scene unfolding that was far too delicious not to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

CHAPTER 2

"Toby, stop telling Marie these lies! Why would you tell her that goblins would come take her away? Goblins! What where you thinking?" Sarah screamed at her brother, who was leaning far to casually against her kitchen wall. He was twenty one, nearly twenty two, but he still acted like a teenager. He had certainly grown into a man though, tall, slender, gold hair that hung down in a medium length shag cut, with bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Meanwhile Sarah was a good height, her once long chestnut locks traded in for a more modern hair style, her build not having changed radically at all since she was a teen. Her breasts had gotten larger, having Marie had helped with that, but otherwise she was still slender.

"I've told you a thousand times, I haven't told her anything like that! I mean, I tell her the stories you used to tell me, but why would I want to scare her? C'mon, I think I'm a bit more responsible then that!" Toby frowned, his lips pouting slightly.

"Well who else? John? Do you think her own Father would scare her like that for fun?"

"I wasn't saying that either!" Toby shot back, starting to loose his temper. That was perhaps the only way anyone could tell they where siblings really, they both had a short fuse. The fight was going to get worse, it always did, when Marie came in. She was a good height for being seven, cherry red hair pulled into a pony tail that still touched the middle of her back. She was wearing a brightly coloured shirt with a "Bratz" doll on it, her arms akimbo as she looked at her Mom very seriously.

"Uncle Toby didn't tell me anything! It was the goblins! They come and they talk to me and they say that they really like me and they want me to come with them! I'm not scared at all of them! I want to go to the Goblin city! They told me about how you wished Uncle Toby away, why won't you wish me away too?" Marie stomped her foot petulantly, Sarah horrified at what had come out of her daughter's mouth. Toby raised a curious eyebrow but with the look that Sarah had on her face he decided to stave off asking.

_She wished me away then, hm?I knew that when I was really young she used to hate taking care of me but… wait. Why do I feel like I almost believe Marie?Goblins don't exist…_ Toby's thoughts wondered as Sarah tried to calm down so as not to yell at Marie, the girl standing her ground against her Mother. He felt that Marie was right, but at nearly twenty two he had no business believing in goblins. But then, he had always believed…

"I never did that honey, now stop telling Mommy fibs and tell her who you've been talking to," Sarah tried to calmly say, but Marie cut in at "fibs".

"I'm telling the truth! Goblins are real and they visit me and…" Marie stopped, having dissolved into tears. Toby coughed and straightened himself.

"Sarah, I'm going to take my favourite niece here for dinner, a movie and some shopping, 'kay? It's been a while and I don't have classes or work for once. I'll have her back by nine. Go get ready now Marie!" Toby smiled as Marie smiled radiantly and zipped out of the kitchen.

"Toby, you just completely under minded my authority! Why would you-"

"Look, you weren't getting anywhere. Let me see if I can? I'm cool Uncle Toby, not Mom or Dad. As I said, I'll have her back by nine. Take the time to relax, okay? That's around.. six hours to yourself. Calm down, talk to John to see if he has any ideas what's going on. But don't tweek out on Marie. She genuinely thinks it's goblins. I'm sure that I'll get something out of her, so just relax." Sarah sighed with resignation, nodding her approval.

"Maybe this is just her way of coping with me and John splitting up. I wanted to stay with him, but it just-"

"I know. And no one blames you. You where only staying with him for Marie, but now you're better off. Just gimme a chance, 'kay?" Toby walked over to rub his sister's shoulder reassuringly, Marie appearing wearing a pink sun dress, white knee high socks and baby doll shoes. Toby smiled at her as she tapped her toe impatiently, her cuing Toby that it was time to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth sat back. _So my subjects are keeping me alive then? Who knew that goblins could be so caring,_ He thought bitterly, the pendant on his chest tingling, warmer then it had been in decades it felt like. He realized he hadn't done much the past years, and the he suddenly felt younger. Spry. Getting up, Jareth made a face at the throne room. It was nearly derilect, goblins milling around aimlessly. As if he was waking up from a dream Jareth saw his labyrinth, and saw that he had been neglecting it. Angry at himself, Jareth started to conjure crystals and started to set his realm in order. _Yes, Toby was perfect,_ He reasoned, _And he still is. But this is no way to be going about this. Children are beginning to believe again… my power is returning. Not just children either, but adults even! Why should by kingdom be derilect because one mousy girl beat my Labyrinth? I will just have to make it harder,_ Jareth laughed to himself, and stormed out of the front hall, seeing Goblins stop and stare and their king. A cruel smile curled Jareth's lips. _My kingdom will be the best it ever was. I know that _her_ daughter will wish someone to me, so I must make my game better then what it was before_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toby sighed and looked at the dwindling amount of funds his wallet now held, and smiled as he saw how happy Marie was. They'd gotten her lots of new books, costumes,jewelery, props and of course shoes. They where now sitting in a Greek resturant, because Marie had seen how ornate the building looked and insisted they eat there. Toby wondered if she would bring up to goblins or if he should when he looked up to find her staring at him.

"Uncle Toby, I know you believe too. I could see it when you where talking to Mommy. Uncle Toby, they're real! They told me how Mommy had thirteen hours to get you back from the Goblin King, and that he really cared for her and she hurt him really bad and she had to go through his big labyrinth and face all these challenges but she won and then the King got all sad. They're worried for the King, and they want me to get Mommy to believe again so that the King will get better and-"

"Marie, that's enough. You know I want to believe you, but think of what you're saying. A Goblin King that rules over the goblins, that are coming to play with you, is sad because my sister beat him at his down game years ago?" Toby shook his head, Marie's face instantly turning into a mask of sadness.

"You don't believe me! You're just like Mommy, you think that I'm lying! Uncle Toby I'm not! I'm telling you the truth! Can't you believe me? What do I have to do to show you?" She pouted, her arms crossed cutely over her chest. Toby sighed heavily and placed a cheery smile on his face.

"I want to believe you sweety, I do. But how can you show me? Let's just forget about his for now and go see the movie? We'll be late if we don't leave soon," Toby laughed as his niece's face lit up and she leapt from her chair, barely letting Toby have time to pay the grossly large bill before she tore out of the front doors. After the quick drive to the theater they settled down to watch the newest animated movie that Marie was dying to see. She was engulfed by it, but Toby's mind was else where. Marie as completely sure that these… goblins… existed. She'd never been so serious to him. Marie always told Toby what was really going on. When she was younger and had cried at night because there where monsters under the bed she'd confided in him that it was really because she didn't like hearing her Mom and Dad fight. When she cried they'd come in and comfort her and stop arguing. Toby'd thought the goblins thing might be the newest one, but something in the way she'd begged him to believe stuck, and it was her plea that was gnawing at him when he realized the movie was over and Marie was looking at him confused.

"Uncle Toby? You okay?"

"Just fine. Let's get going, hm? Your Mom's going to worry if we're too late. But we have time for ice cream I think."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was around nine-thrity, so Toby wasn't feeling too bad about the time. He knew Sarah would be freaking out, but that didn't phase him. Marie had fallen asleep in the car after the ice cream,and as he gently scooped her out of his car she smiled at her. She was so beautiful, he didn't think it was fair that she had to go through so much trauma at such a young age. He carried her up to the front door and knocked, Sarah quietly opening the door in her pajamas, ready to chide him, then biting her tongue as she saw Marie passed out. After dropping her off in her room and bringing in her loot, Toby snuck back downstairs.

"Well?"

"Nothing. She honestly believes she's talking with goblins." Toby shrugged as he leaned against the counter, running his hand through his hair. Sarah shook her head.

"John has no idea. He seemed offended I would even ask. He even had the nerve to start going off about how it must be from me," Sarah's eyes grew glossy with unshed tears, obviously the result of a rather nasty conversation with her ex. Toby shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, he would blame you. Look, I'll go tuck her in properly okay? She doesn't need to see you like this. Go to bed, I'll let myself out and lock the door behind me," Toby got a weak thank you and then Sarah disappeared to the hall that lead to her room. Toby went to his niece's room, a thing of all things fairy-tale and magical. He saw her light on and when he knocked she opened the door, a pink nightgown reaching the floor, her purple painted toe nails peeking out.

"Mommy went to bed?"

"Yeah, she's really tired. So c'mon little Lady, let's get you to bed too. Did you have fun today?"

"Yup! But…"

"But what?" Toby smiled as she scampered into her bed, her pillow down comforter making her look so small. Marie chewed her lip for a moment, then looked out her window. Toby looked too and noticed what seemed to be a large bird outside.

_Must be an owl…._ Toby reflected, then felt Marie look at him.

"Uncle Toby?"

"Yes?"

"You really want to believe me?"

"Of course I do sweety," Toby smiled and kissed the top of his niece's head.

"Then, I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

!WARNING! There is some mild swearing in this chapter !WARNING!

CHAPTER 3

Toby's eyes widened as the words slipped out of his niece's lips, a chill crawling up his spine as the owl outside was then let in by Marie. The drapes that where hung to make the window have more of a princess feel swirled with a gust of wind, and the owl was suddenly no longer an owl, but was instead perhaps the most gorgeous creature Toby had ever seen.

He was dressed immaculately, black tights tucked into firm highly polished riding boots, a stunning tooled leather jacket flaring dramatically at the collar, a creamy lace poet's shirt spilling from his throat and the caps of the sleeves. Leather gloves encased long fingers where were splayed on his hips, his stance akimbo. His hair was wild whisps of white, mix-matched eyes sparkling with mischief and thin –and yet incredibly sensual- lips curled up into a smirk. Marie laughed happily and raced over to the man and as she did he bent onto one knee and embraced her like an old dear friend.

Toby could feel the blood leave his face. Flashes of memories from when he was too young to clearly remember assaulted him. This man. That necklace around his neck. Those lips.

"Hello Marie," The man's tenor rumbled out as Marie held onto him tightly.

"I knew you'd come. Uncle Toby wouldn't believe in you, neither would Mommy. But _they_ told me you'd come. They said that you where listening tonight. They said that I could make a deal with you," Marie pulled away from the stranger, who stayed kneeling, snapping Toby to his senses. He darted forward to put his hand on Marie's shoulder, pulling her firmly to him.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are but you'd better leave. I won't call the cops if you just leave back out the window, okay? And leave my niece alone, or this'll become a lot more personal," Toby was proud of the way his voice held strong, and the subtle threat that managed to lace his words.

"Uncle Toby!" Marie scolded, much apparently to the man's amusement.

"Tobias, don't you know who I am? Well well, that _is_ a surprise. But my business isn't truly with you, so I will explain this all once I'm done talking to Marie," The man sneered and then turned his attention back to the girl. Marie looked a little weary, but puffed out her chest and set her chin high.

"I want you to take me instead of Uncle Toby," Marie declared. The man's eyebrow cocked upwards in amusement.

"What's said is said. Tobais is mine. You wished him to me. The only way to get him back is to run my Labyrinth," The man's voice was stern, and it seemed nearly as though Toby had seen something similar long ago.

"But Hoggle said that you would take me! He said that you didn't want adults in your kingdom who didn't believe in you so you would trade me for them. I want to live with you, I don't want to live with Mommy anymore. Uncle Toby is fun," Marie paused and looked up to Toby with confusion in her young eyes, "So I'd miss him. But I'm not smart enough yet to beat your Labyrinth. I get lost when Hoggle explains even a little of it. And it sounds scary. Why won't you just trade me for him?"

"Because that is not the way things are done, Marie. Your whims will not change my rules. I will make a deal with you though, seeing as you _are_ a mere child. Tobias is mine, as you have wished him to me. You do not feel as though you could run the Labyrinth as you are now, so I will use my magic to make you into a young lady for a temporary time. If you can beat my Labyrinth, you can stay with me and I will send Tobias back. If you lose, you will return to this world, to this state, and Tobias will be mine. You aren't aloud the help of your little friends though, and should they be caught helping you they will be thrown head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. If you are found cheating at my Labyrinth, then you and Tobias will be kept in my kingdom, and you shall become a Princess."

"Really?"

"Princess of the Land of Stench!" Jareth snickered as Marie's face fell. Toby's rage gently surged forward.

"What kind of deal is that? Marie is just a little girl, and you _do not_ own me. I don't care what was muttered by my neice, I am my own man. Now I really am going to call the cops,you creep, so get the hell out of Marie's room!" Toby snarled, the man suddenly standing.

"Tobias, it would be wise not to anger me. I am being generous, but I can be cruel. Do we have a deal then, Marie?"

"Yes," Came her quite reply, her eyes shimmering as she looked at Toby, "I'm sorry Uncle Toby. I thought… I didn't think you'd actually get taken away again. I'll get you back though!" Marie sniffed, determination settling into her features and stance. The man then laughed, what appeared to be a glass ball appearing in his hand, which he held out to Marie. Toby tried to stop her only to feel as if he where paralyzed. He watched in horror as his niece reached out to take the bauble, only to see it change into a ripe peach. Marie swallowed hard, then took a bite of the fruit. She made short work of the thing, and once she'd taken down the last bit the man fluidly moved towards Toby and wrapped him in his arms. Marie was about to protest when she doubled over and started to scream. Toby suddenly tired to lurch forwards, only to be held back by the surprisingly strong man. Another glass orb was beside Marie.

"You damn bastard, let me go! What did you do to her!" Toby seethed.

"W-wait…" A voice came from the writhing form of Toby's niece.

"No more deals, Marie. When you're ready, Marie, break that and you'll be transported to the beginning. The only help you're aloud to get is that of simple answers to your questions."

"What about my t-t-time limit?"

"Don't make any deals honey, just stay still. You… let me go! Are you alright Marie?" Toby tried to break free again, only to have the mysterious stanger strengthen his already vice like grip.

"Marie, you could always give up now you know… just go to bed and forget about this whole thing…" Jareth's velvet voice purred as though concerned.

"No! Then you'll just keep my Uncle for you!"

"Are you certain? What a pity…"

"My time l-limit?"

"You'll have thirteen hours from the time you set foot in my realm to complete the Labyrinth or else you dearest Uncle will remain mine, forever. What a pity" Jareth held tight to the now wriggling form in his arms, the man apparently furious from the proceedings.

"You damn bastard, let me go! Stop saying such things! You can't own me, goddamn it! How could Marie even "give" me to you anyways when she doesn't own me?" Toby started to yell, the image of his niece's room slowly fading away, "No! Damn it, let… me…go!" Tony started to rant while he struggled against the strang man's hold.

"I warned you not to anger me Tobias. I'll speak to you again once you've calmed yourself," The rich tenor made Toby open the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, finding himself suddenly in a bedroom made of stone walls. He whirled around, now free of the crushing grip to find himself alone. Frustrated beyond words, Toby threw himself into some light exercise and started to calm himself down, trying to analyze what had just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth couldn't believe it. He'd known that Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo had been _en communicado_ with the little girl, but he never knew that they'd been telling her things that would make her want to come to his kingdom. Surely she knew that he turned children into goblins? Jareth didn't know if he'd ever understand his subjects, but it never occurred to him to really worry about it. He walked towards his throne room having deposited Tobias into a decent sized room to calm down.

_But how is it he doesn't remember me, the Underground or my Labyrinth?When he was still a young lad I know he talked to some of the goblins, Thirteen hours may not be enough time.._ Jareth pondered as he lounged into his throne. The goblins where restless, bored and where starting to think about causing mischief. A smile threatened to twitch his lips upward as the music began, knowing what they wanted. One of them shuffled by, which he grabbed and smirked at.

"You remind me of a babe…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toby stopped doing his push ups and listened. The whole Castle seemed to be humming with music, a song that was up beat and lively while eerily familiar. Pulling his shirt on that he'd discarded while exercising Toby ventured out of the room he'd been left in.

"_My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue… nobody knew what kinda magic spell to use…"_ The words floated up to him, his heart starting to palpate faster for some reason as he hurried down the corridors.

"_And baby said 'Dance magic, dance! Dance magic, dance! Put that baby's spell on me.. Jump magic, jump! Jump magic, jump! Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby, make him free!"_ The joyous chorus rose in volume and as Toby came around a corner in a light jog he saw a strange sight. There was the man that had kidnapped him and possibly poisoned his neice… dancing with small disfigured creatures, his sultry steps and twists only highlighting the poor creatures' inadequicy. Suddenly the man threw his hands up, his emotion in his voice nearly tangible.

_"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try…my baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue! Nobody knew…"_ Again the chorus swelled up, repeated with the same frevor until the song changed. _"__No one can blame you, for walking away, too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'cause it hurts like hell._

_But down in the underground, you'll find someone true; down in the underground,  
a land serene, a crystal moon…It's only forever. Not long at all, lost and the lonely… that's underground! Underground… "_The song carried on, and as Toby watched the interaction between the man and the strange creatures he felt his heart warm, as if viewing something he had once been fond of. Staying in the shadows as best as he could Toby watched this, an odd ache in his heart as the song raged on, the creatures seeming to love the attention of the man, and as the song wound down Toby felt saddened. The small creatures kept singing once the man had stopped, and Toby was then very aware that the man had seen him. And he was acutely aware of the fact the there where two different coloured eyes gleaming at him with amusement as the figure moved towards him.

"Perhaps you remember me now? After all, I should hope I'm hard to forget."

"You're… but you where always just a dream!"

"I swear to you, I am very much real. So is it then that you remember?"

"Of course I remember now. How could I forget that you're Jareth, the Goblin King?"

A/N: Lyrics to "Magic, Dance" as well as "Underground" belong to Mr. David Bowie et. co.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, so if you find any errors in either my plot, spelling or grammar please tell me?

CHAPTER 4

Sarah had heard Toby yelling and what sounded to be Marie screaming. She showed up just in time to see a burst of glitter and a body on the floor that seemed to be that of a young woman lying on her back in a tattered version of one of Marie's night gowns. Alarm flared thorough Sarah, and she flicked on the light. The young woman was slender, perhaps eighteen years old, with cherry red hair covering whatever parts of her body that would otherwise have been exposed by the far-too small garment. She had a slightly angular face, though it's every curve was still soft and feminine. The woman's lips nearly matched to colour of her hair, and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you? Where is my daughter? Where is my brother?" She demanded, shock registering in the other woman's face.

"Mom, is that you?" A light alto voice came from the soft lips.

"Look, this isn't funny. Tell me where Marie and Toby are!"

"Mom, it's me! It's Marie!" The woman scrambled up, trying to no real avail to cover her body.

"How could you be my little girl?"

"It just is! Calm down? Please? I'll explain everything, I promise, but you need to calm down. Look into my eyes, Mom. Aren't these you daughter's eyes?" The woman moved towards Sarah, who held her ground. True enough, as the woman stepped closer, the same hazel eyes her daughter had peered back at her, the green more prominent then the soft light brown. A sob of disbelief escaped Sarah's throat.

"No... It can't be! Marie? What ... how... why...?" Sarah looked unseeingly past the woman claiming to be her child to see something small that had a bright sheen. Her eyes widened as if all the ghosts of her past had surged before her as the beheld a single crystal orb on the carpet. "Jareth..." She whispered, and fell to the ground in a faint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie looked at her Mom, passed out on the floor. _Funny, I don't remember her looking so thin, or so tired._ She thought as she looked down at her near nakedness. He'd done it. Jareth had turned her into a young woman. She could even feel her mind functioning on a more mature level, the intense surge of self loathing for having wished her dear Uncle away suddenly eating away at her.

"First things first... clothes..." She looked around her room and grabbed one of her blankets to cover herself and made a dash for her Mom's room. Once inside she looked around and saw a trunk she knew her Mom kept her clothes from before her pregnancy, and wondered if she would even fit them. Shrugging off her worries, she set about covering her new body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah woke up in Marie's room, her mind still full from the implications of the single crystal, and her apparently grown up daughter. _It must be a delusion. That whole episode when I was younger was just a neurotic phase, and there are no such things as goblins. This is just another delusion, created by my over active imagination to cope with my divorce, and raising my daughter alone... my daughter..._ Jumping up Sarah looked around for Marie, and when she didn't see her she raced out of the room. She darted into the kitchen and nearly collided with the young woman, now dressed in her old clothes. She was wearing boot-cut indigo wash jeans and a black muscle shirt, both of which fit her much better then they had ever fit Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I know these are yours but I didn't think that what I was wearing would work very well for running the Labyrinth," the delusion- Marie laughed, and it was obvious by how her breasts where now sitting that her delusion induced adult daughter had helped herself to a bra, and by the looks of it one of the ones Sarah had just recently purchased, and it was looking almost too small. _Oh, that just isn't fair._ She mentally pouted, thinking her delusion was being particularly mean to her this time.

"Running the Labyrinth? You should explain this to me, even if you are my mind going on me. Why do you need to run the Labyrinth? I didn't wish you away, and you don't have any siblings to wish away. The only one you have is..." Sarah froze the lack of her brother's presence suddenly a slap in the face.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I was just so upset that neither you or Uncle Toby believe me, and he said he'd do anything to believe me, so I figured that if I called on the Goblin King then he'd have to believe me! I didn't think he'd take Toby, I thought I could talk him into taking you, me and Toby away from here. You're so unhappy here, I thought that maybe if we could go live in the Underground you could smile again, like you used to," Marie whispered, and Sarah looked shocked, "But he declined. He said Toby was his. He said I have to run the Labyrinth without any help from my goblin friends or Toby would stay his. He said I couldn't cheat or Toby would be his. He used his magic to make me this age so that I could even stand a chance, and left that other crystal here so that when I was ready I could start the race. I have thirteen hours, just like you did. I'll get him back. I promise Mom! I promise, I'll-" Marie was cut off by Sarah's arms pulling her into a sobbing hug.

"God, what have I done? I'm so sorry Marie. I'm very happy with just you and Toby, and I never intended-"

"Don't lie to me. Not now. I don't have time! I know you're miserable. I can tell more now then ever. And Uncle Toby knows. He tries to make it better, but he can only delude me so much."

"Let me come with you," Sarah pulled back from her daughter, now convinced this was a delusion but deciding it wasn't a bad one. Marie looked at her stunned.

"I can't! It'd be cheating and then we'd lose Uncle-"

"Jareth never said you weren't aloud human help, did he? I can't fully remember the Labyrinth, so it's not really cheating. Together we'll get Toby back, and together we'll come home and fix this jumbled mess I've made of things," Tears stung Sarah's eyes, and she was shocked to see Marie tearing up as well. The redhead nodded sharply, and headed towards the bedroom. While she was gone Sarah grabbed some light food they could carry and some water bottles, throwing them into a mini backpack that she sometimes used as a purse. Marie came back carrying the crystal in a piece of the tattered night gown, a pair of Sarah's leather boots on her feet. Sarah when and got dressed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt and comfortable shoes, then returned. Gravely, they held each other's hands and nodded, Marie shifting the cloth so just the crystal was in her hand and with a whirl of wind and glitter, Sarah saw the gates to a place she was sure she'd only ever dreamed of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth stopped walking with Tobias, the lad having taken to just wandering around behind the Goblin King after realizing who he was.

"Marie is at the gates, and she's not alone," He stated, a small frown creasing his lips. _Sarah, why did you come as well?_

"Who's with her?"

"It would appear you sister wants to try her luck at my little Labyrinth again. I wonder if she'll see it as a piece of cake this time," He sneered. Toby looked at him sideways, still trying to figure out how to escape from the castle. As far as he could tell he would be lost before he ever made it out the door. He now realized how much of a curse to Marie's chances it was for him to forbid her goblin friends from helping her. Jareth caught the pensive look on the young man's face and quirked an eyebrow.

"Escaping won't do either you or Marie any good. I know everything that happens here. Come, let's go to my study. I wonder if you have any questions you might wish to ask me," Jareth lead the way, sensing a new peak of interest from the young man behind him. Smiling to himself he wondered if things couldn't just work out the best for him

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie stared in awe as her Mom walked ahead as though in a daze. They reached massive gates that appeared to be sealed shut, when Sarah walked forward.

"Open please," She asked them, and the heavy doors swung open of their own accord.

"That's so awesome Mom! If the whole thing is like that then-" Marie was cut of by a funny look on Sarah's face.

"I wouldn't suggest saying things like that. The Goblin King has quite the ego and things are never what they seem here," Sarah smiled, walking through the doors. Marie kept close after her, looking down the corridors.

"There aren't any turns or bends... how do we go anywhere if it all just travels in straight lines?" Marie scowled, and Sarah chuckled.

"There are many turns along the paths; you just have to look for them. Come on, I think I went this way last time, but who knows if it's anything like it used to be. For all we know the Goblin King has made this more difficult since I was here," Sarah started to walk; Marie stunned by what her Mom said jogging to catch up a few minutes later.

"You know Mom, I can't help but feel we where destined to do this. Seeing as I was forbidden goblin help to save someone who's been wished here before, it seems fitting that I'm the daughter of the only woman to ever defeat this Labyrinth. Together we can't fail, I just know it! This was all meant to happen, you'll see. Everything is going to turn out just perfect," Marie smiled, looking hard at the walls for any openings.

_I hope you're right Marie. I have a weird feeling about this, but even if this is a delusion I can't let Toby or you suffer for me being so miserable. I'll make it up to you both, I swear it. Just hold on Toby, we're coming. Just you wait, Jareth, I'm going to defeat you one more time..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're being very kind to a prisoner," Toby let his tone come out honey sweet, but the venom behind the words was still there.

"Come, come, come, Tobias! Are you really going to just sit and brood?" Jareth teased; sipping some of the wine he'd poured himself and Toby.

"Fine, your _Majesty_, perhaps you could regale me with the story of how it was you came to take children to this place and change them into goblins. Perhaps you would grace me with the story of where you're from, and why you make it your mission to steal away children from their families-" Jareth had stood up sharply which stopped Toby's tirade.

"I do _not_ steal children. I will tell you what you want to know, and while I do keep this in mind. If I'm so horrible for taking children that are _willingly wished away_, then what does that make those who wish the children away, and what kind of life would they be living if I hadn't saved them?"

"Saved them?"

"Yes. Listen to what I have to say and then you'll see that I saved every last one."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit.  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

Also, sorry for the probably OOC Jareth in this... well I hope I can get him right.

CHAPTER 5

_Jareth looked around at the place that was his Kingdom. He oddly felt no agony over Ophelia's death, and any reservations he'd held about turning children to goblins had seemingly vanished. Ophelia had been a very different ruler then he planned on being. Where she would just take the children who where wished away, and if the Mothers showed honest regret, she would give them back, Jareth had other plans. He had never forgiven his own Mother for betraying him to his village. As he approached the castle, his subjects surrounded him._

"Our Lord has come! You've finally come to us!"_They cried out. A cruel smile twitched at the sides of Jareth's mouth._

_"Yes, I've come to you all at last. Now, changes must be made .My predecessor, Ophelia, was too kind to those who've hurt you; I intend to make it so you goblins are kept as you should be ," Jareth looked around and was pleased to see the enigmatic energy his new subjects showed, and he was pleased to set to work._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It had amazed him, if he could feel amazed, how swiftly the Labyrinth was constructed, and how willing the goblins where to play along with the game. While all of them where kind hearted, they all harboured some level of resentment. Pleased with the games he had set for those who would wish away their children, Jareth felt the call of a mother sending her child to him. Slipping away into that realm he found himself infront of a stunning sable Princess who was looking down into a crib with rage and hatred on her face._

_"I have come to take the child,"_ _He let his silky voice ring out, knowing that his goblins had already taken the child and the thing in the basket was nolonger a human babe but a small goblin. The woman looked up, apparently she hadn't believed the legends to be true. _

_Just like so many others._

_"I… I wasn't serious. My husband… he'll … please, please give my little girl back?"_

"_Regardless of your intent, what's said, is said."_

"_Please, my baby… give her back to me? Where is she?"_

"_She is now in my castle, beyond a Labyrinth, and then a goblin city. Let me keep the child."_

"_I can't! Don't you see, my husband… don't you see that I can't? There must be something I can do to get my child back."_

"_Forget about the baby."_

"_I won't!"_

"_Little Princess, don't defy me," Jareth smirked as the woman looked shocked, glad that his power had supplimented her delusional title into his mind, "You're no match for me."_

"_I must have my child back." The woman straightened, and Jareth let the room meld into his realm's landscape._

"_Is.. that the Labyrinth? And there… is that the castle beyond it?"_

"_Turn back."_

"_I refuse."_

"_What a pity. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your daughter becomes one of mine…forever." Jareth then disappeared from her side and went to the castle._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The goblins had really fought this Princess, despite their usually mild temperment. She had gotten through his Labyrinth with cunning, skill and a despiration that had her running the entire time, fighting off even those who would help her. She had actually injured a number of his poor goblins, which infuriated Jareth to no end. She now stood before him in tattered robes,her face flushed from running to him. It was almost the thirteenth hour, and as she squared her shoulders Jareth frowned. _

_"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great Your powers, apparently, are not enough to hold me back," the Princess gloated._

"_Woman, I'll tell you this once. I, begrudgingly, will give your child back. You will make a horrible mother. Your child would've been better off staying with me.You are cut throat. But, warn your friends, if they should wish their child away to the King of the Goblins they had best be prepared to show that they could actually take care of the child, or they will not be as lucky as you." Jareth snarled,and with a flash the woman was gone. Disgust tore through him, knowing the poor child was doomed to a miserable life._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How was he to know that vice of a woman would write down their encounter as a play? How was he to know that due tothat play millions of women would wish away their undesired children in a dramatic outburst. He looked out his window at any given time and knew at least three women where stumbling around to try to find their way. Only the first so far had made it. The rest usually gave up.Some never bothered with trying at all.Always he played the part of the cruel hearted, unhuman Goblin King. Always, none of the women realized what his Labyrinth was about._

_Jareth sneered. It was remotly amusing that the wench had turned their encounter into a pseudo romance. How had she opened the damn thing?_

"Once, long ago there was a fair Princess, whos cruel husband forced her to bare Motherhood without respite. Long was the day she would labour after her children, spoiled chlidren who wanted everthing to themselves. Thus, the fair Princess was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and had given her certain powers. So, one night, when her King and the Child had been particularily cruel to her she asked the goblins for their help…"

_As if he could've ever loved _that_. Loath, yes. Love? Jareth's smile twisted wickedly as he thought of how many times he wished for her to give up.She'd taken their final scene even and tried to romanticized it. From her writing that piece of sheer popycock though, it was highly unlikely that any woman would ever solve his Labyrinth through realization rather then dumb determination._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Slowly, the number of women who would even last but one hour to the maze decreased, although the quantity of children the Goblin King received stayed high._

_And, slowly, the Goblin King's heart hardened even more against the fragility of a woman's heart._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jareth was nearly bored to tears when, to his luck, he was informed another child had been wished away. As he showed himself to the woman, though, it was clear to him this one was different. Where as most of them where frantic, irrational and usually irksome to deal with, this one calmly accepted what she'd done. Most claimed abuse and hardship while being plump and callouse free where as this girl before him was battered, bruised and her disheveled appearance declared the hardship she was used to._

_"Please. What can I do to show you that I am worthy of keeping the child. I…" She'd whispered so softly. So sincerely. Jareth sneered, and continued the battle of words. He wasn't sure why, but she was so different. He reached and touched her shoulder gently, and the girl winced away. _

_"If you leave your child here, he'll never know the pain you know," Jareth had offered. Why he'd try to help her out, he couldn't figure out. Perhaps it was the way her sad eyes accepted that she was only a pawn in her world._

_"If I leave the child here, I'll have no reason to live. If I leave the child here, then my Lord will have no reason to keep me alive. My caring for his only son, his heir so to speak, is all that is keeping me alive. If you would take the child, then you would take my life," Her eyes momentarily held a flash of hope, as though the idea where appealing. Startled, Jareth stared at her hard for a moment._

_"What is your name?" He asked, despite knowing._

_"Hannah. And the child's name is Zacharia. For being a mercilless King of the Goblins, you certainly seem to care," Hannah smiled slightly, then dropped her look away from Jareth._

_"You have thirteen hours, Hannah, in which to complete the Labyrinth. I won't bother to ask you again to stop this fool's errand," Jareth bowed to the whisp of a girl, fading away to reappear in his throne room._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He'd know it would happen like this. The woman hadn't finished the Labyrinth within the thriteen hours, even with help from the goblins. She was frail, weak and half dead at the beginning. It had been fifteen hours, and finally she arrived at his castle._

_"Zacharia is mine, Hannah. It has been fifteen hours. Why did you come here instead of just allowing my subjects to take you home?" Jareth kept the leer in his tone harsh._

_"I told you, my life is meaningless without him. Either I must have him back or I would have you kill me. I… I am willing to do _anything _for the childs return," Hannah had a deep flush on her face, as her hands slowly when to the ties that held her shift in place. Jareth's eyes flared in shock as her malnurished form was revealed to him, the husk of what once must've been a beautiful woman slowly swaying towards him. Instantly he was at her side, his cloak wrapping around her thin frame._

_"I see that, indeed. I also see that you were in no condition to run my Labyrinth. Despite my more malicious tendencies, I am a man. To make up for my transgression, I will have you stay here until you are of health to look after the child. That is my price for your Zacharia," Jareth stood, trying to remain aloof while the woman in front of him quaked, tears running down her face, she fell, as the the gravity of her emotions had become to much, and he was forced to catch her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hannah was constintly doing better, always claiming she'd be the hale of health enough to take care of the child within a fort night's time. When that time had come and gone, with Hannah barely able to be up for more then six hours at a time, Jareth told her that her health was what he required for relinquishing the child, the time it took didn't matter. They would spend time together, Zacharia playing with goblins in the gardens while Hannah sat by the King of the Goblins quietly. Slowly they began to talk more, and as they talked more Jareth's heart warmed to Hannah and little Zacharia. He believed her heart warmed to him as well. One day they'd gone to the the subject of Jareth's "job", Hannah asking if there really where mothers who could honestly wish their children away._

_"Hannah," Jareth took her hand into his, "I have seen woman come through this Labyrinth that swore on their children's names the entire time. I have seen cold, cruel creatures trying to take these small, innocents back with them so as to make their lives a small amount easier. Children are always the scape goat, aren't they? The husband beats the wife, the wife beats the child. Or the husband might just beat both. Humans, by their nature, are self serving. So far, Hannah, you are the only one to show me that they truly wish the best for their offspring. Only you have shown me that your child's life is worth more then your own diginity, or life itself. Children are hurt for no reason, so they go on to hurt their children when they are grown. That, irrevocably, is the truth," Jareth looked into Hannah's eyes then, looking for the feelings he felt. _

_Hannah nodded slowly. She still wasn't quite strong enough yet to be alone to look after a child, even after months of recouperation. Leaning in, the Goblin King tasted his first kiss on the lips of the woman who'd enchanted him for her humility and honest feelings. Lips tenatively licked at lips, the goblins having taken the child out of the gardens convieniently, and when tounges met, both Jareth and Hannah moaned quitely. Slowly the Goblin King pulled the woman who'd stolen his heart into his arms, kissing her deeply. As tounges and lips danced together, the heat between the two of them grew, until Hannah pulled away. A blush graced both faces. Jareth stood up and moved away,only to find a delicate hand holding onto his sleeve._

"_Please, I don't know if I could bare having to go back. Let me stay with you, please. Let me be with you…" Her soft voice begged from behind him. Instantly the pendant of his chest scorched him, the pain of it causing him to inhale sharply._

"I give you the immortality, power, cunning and wisdom to rule over your subjects. It will coat your heart in ice so cold that your work will never bother you, never make you second guess your judgement."_ Ophelia's words rang in his ears clearly. He could nearly feel his heart hardening against the woman trying to find comfort from him. He snatched away his arm, his voice that again of the barbarous King of legends._

"_Hannah, you go to far. I can be cruel," He leered, his inner voice screaming at him to stop what was about to commence._

"_Jareth, I-"_

"_You lost the Labyrinth. I have kindly let you recouver from your sorry state, as well as decided to give you your child back. Now, isn't that generous?" Jareth could hear his mocking words and was shocked. It sounded like how he had been when he was younger, his old zealous nature creeping back into the soul that Hannah had nearly cured of it's loathing for women who would wish their children harm. With a clairty he realized he'd been hiding from himself by letting his heart run his affairs, Jareth turned to face the now trembling woman._

"_Yes, of course! Please Jareth I-"_

"_Now tell me, Hannah, you never did tell me why you wished your Zacharia, that child, away? I know the truth. He isn't yours. You are a maid in some nobleman's castle charged with caring for this child. Is that why you where so calm? Why you don't think it's possible for the mothers of these children to give a damn if they where gone? You're just as bad as any of them, and I'm all the worse for giving into your charade. Begone, you and the child. I never again want to see your face," He spat the words out, the woman behind him now weeping._

"_You don't understand! M'Lord would beat me savagely if his son was so much as slightly irratable. You know how children are! I've never reared children, I had no idea what I was doing! Please, please Jareth don't send me back to that," She called after him, but the Goblin King continued to walk forward, his anger cementing his heart closed against her wailing. He knew the goblins would dispose of her back to her realm. He knew that only a few hours had passed in her realm compared to the months in his. Furious with himself, he went to his library and locked himself in._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jareth emerged two weeks later. He had been so angry that he had been played the fool by the girl he'd thought to love, Hannah, that he'd searched for some spell, some magic he could use to ward himself against such stupidity again. _

If an icy heart you must hold,

And your judgment thus must be cold,

No matter any other's disposition,

You shall hold your primary position.

Yet, should ye falter for a heart,

Not at the End nor at the Start,

Then True Love's kiss will break ice,

Yet only when the hour is to be precise.

So, a warning must intale,

That should True Love turn to stale,

Then _your_ heart you shall loose,

And your life will be in the Hangman's noose.

_The spell had been simple enough to cast, and it had worked wonderously. His emotions where mute, his past something to refect upon but to never rule his judgments. It never bothered him once the number of children began to dwindle. It never phased him when the women whom wished their children away didn't care about the opportunity to get that child back. It gave him time to watch the mortal realm as an owl, a form he'd picked up during his trainging with Ophelia. It gave him time to become petulant and demanding. And it was from watching that realm that he stumbled across Sarah._

_He loved to watch her dramatizations she would put on in the park, as well as her knack for catastrophising. And slowly, despite his now centuries of locking up his emotions, they slowly began to leak out. She had a step brother, a child named Tobais which she insisted on calling Toby, whom she characterized as the malicious child from her favourite play; The Labyrinth. Jareth had known it was only a matter of time before she wished the child away. Jareth had known that she was someone important to his life. But, unlike the proud Princess or the hand maiden named Hannah, the feeling he felt towards the girl that was not quite in the bloom of her womanhood was that of curiosity, possession as well as he felt oddly provoked by her. As though something about her just screamed in his face that she knew something he didn't. _

_And that was completely unacceptable._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" -- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. I also do not own any of Mr. Bowie's music, and I'm just borrowing. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit.  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

Likely OOC Jareth in this... well I hope I can get him right soon? Also, the _(text like this)_ is an echo effect. .' sorry for the epic a/n... now to the good stuff!

CHAPTER 6

"Wait. That didn't answer a damn thing!" Toby sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, it answers quite enough for now. Surely your sister taught you that nothing is ever fair, or as it would often try to appear?" The younger man nodded, "Then you must've concluded from my story that I'm just playing the part I was cast into. And I intend to play it with all the vigor of the best actors, and even players of the past. The woman that would wish their children away don't deserve those children. And when I'd found one out of countless whom seemed to actually deserve that child, she infact was only trying to save her own life. She never cared. I never steal children, Tobias. I don't have to," Jareth calmly refilled his glass from a nearby decanter. Toby mulled over the lengthy story the Goblin King had given him.

"So then… my sister was the only one to ever _truly_ defeat your Labyrinth?"

"Yes. She learned what so many before her failed at."

"And because of that, you came to care for her?"

"No. I told you the jist of the spell I placed on myself. I started to feel for her before she ever wished you away, as well as her strength at the end to hold onto striving to get you back from me made me admire her all the more. And, for a while afterwards, while she was in love with Marie's father, it was as though I where dead. Tobais, your neice has given me something very precious. I will not pass it up, and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way," Jareth's eyes glinted like shards of ice.

"So you want her to come to love you so that the curse you put on _yourself_ will be lifted?" Toby cocked an eye brow at the Goblin King who was quickly getting aggrivated.

"No. I did this for other reasons. Surely you've seen how your sister treats Marie? She tries to be a good Mother, but she feels some animosity towards the child, and though she doesn't mean it she treats Marie as though she never wanted her. Marie is a smart girl. She knows this. I am doing this because it is my job; to protect the innocents from the Mothers that would harm them through granting wishes. I do more then kindly take abused children, Tobias. Don't you remember it? How it felt when that animosity, that nameless blame would fall on you for no reason other then your very existance? I try to ease that pain. I send out my goblins as their friends. I send out my faries to show themselves to the children of this world to keep their innocents alive. I even have been known to grant the occasional wish; within reason."

"So what about all the children suffering all over the world today?" Toby shot back, finding a hole in the Goblin King's story.

"I am only one Goblin King! As much as I try I cannot save the entire mortal Realm. After all, I still at times must go through the motions of saving the Underground. What do you do to save those children who need saving, Tobias?" Jareth leered as the young man squirmed in his seat. Toby wanted to tell the arrogant King that he did a lot to help those less fortunate; he gave to charities -during Christmas and fundraisers- but it just didn't seem to stack up. This man had tried to save children through doing whatever was in his power; he couldn't even really help his own neice. Jareth clasped Toby's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know in your heart you wish you could do what I do. I knew you would be a just young man when you first came here. You were never to become a goblin, Tobias. Instead, I always hoped that you would become my heir." Jareth smiled, stood up and disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie and Sarah made their way steadily through the Labyrinth, having reencountered the doors that held either certain death or a way striaght to the castle. Apparently, they both had their pitfalls. The two where lost in the Fiery forest, Sarah having warned her daughter to stay quiet and to follow her as closely as possible. They made it through that, no Fieries to be seen, and made it past the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"This is all too simple," Sarah murmered darkly, not sure if it was a good thing or not for their journey to be so smooth.

"I told you, Jareth isn't a bad King. He just wants to help people. Though it is a little odd how easy things are…" Marie's words died in her mouth as a figure in macabre Victorian splendour appeared.

"Easy? Simple? My my, and here I thought I'd be gentle on you dear old Mother for you," Jareth sneered.

"That isnt' nice, Jareth! My Mom is _not_ that old! And this place is a piece of cake!" Marie pouted, arms akimbo.

"Now now, Marie, no need to pout. I would be loathed to disappoint you, so let's see how you handle this little slice," Jareth moved his hands to reveal a crystal, Sarah's face tightening in a nearly comedic mannor as she recognised the words, the movements… She snapped to as Jareth whipped the bauble at the two stunned women, the glass shattering infront of then. Sarah's eyes flared in panic, as beside her was no more Marie.

"I haven't put her any farther back then you are now, she's just on a different path. It doesn't matter, Sarah, if you defeat me. Your daughter is the one who is supposed to be doing this; not you. Such a pity, she wished for all this because of _you_," Jareth sneered, turning on heel.

"Wait! It really is you… isn't it? I really am back; this isn't some sleep deprived dream. I really am back," She mused aloud, wonder widening her eyes.

"Accidentally. You're not welcomed here, Sarah. Not only did you ignore, nay, neglect my poor Hog-for-brains, that fox from the Bog, and the giant hairy thing, you forgot what you learned here. Oh, you didn't forget that nothing is as it seems, and there the world just isn't "fair", but really, you lost. You may've gotten Tobias back that first time, but I don't know if you will get him or your Marie this time around," Jareth had slowly turned back to see the deep pain etched in Sarah's face.

"How dare you! You have no idea-"

"No, Sarah, it is still you with "no idea". Your daughter wants to be here. To some extent, Tobias does too. Come to the castle if you must," Jareth tossed her a crystal, "Or go home and forget all this. It doesn't amtter to me," And Jareth left, only glitter showing he'd even been there. Sarah fell to her knees, the crystal in her hand dropping to the ground carelessly. The truths of what Jareth had said hit her hard, and she sat there as tears rolled down her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie was startled, but not altogether surprised to find herself seperated from her Mother. She began to wander, the place she was having large boulders apparently scattered around. She walked around them, finally seeing that they made a face. Delighted, Marie continued on.

"How is this harder? It just means that my Mom isn't around to slow me down," Marie stuck her chin out defiantly, reminsiant of her truer self. Seeing a path, Marie skipped towards it, entering into the thick forest. As she traveled farther, the sunlight that had seemingly danced as it dappled the forest floor faded away to barely showing itself through the thick foliage.

"Well well, We sees a lost one we does," A voice cackled, the brush around Marie rustling.

"Who's there?" Marie called out, unconcerned. A small, gnarled creature with wide jaundiced eyes, yellow irises, a nearly non existant nose, white grisled hair and a garish smile shuffled forward.

"We is here. Lost ones should be careful, yes they should," The creature cackled, "Mean and nasty beasties live in these woods, yes they do. Where is the lost one going, we wonders," The thing shuffled closer.

"I'm on my way to the castle that lays beyond the Goblin city to win the freedom of my Uncle Toby, so that I can stay here forever," Marie smiled triumphantly. The goblin looked at her stangly.

"We thinks we understands. Is the lost one not loved by it's parents? We is very lucky that we is loved by our King. Yes, yes! He is a cruel man, yes yes, but he is a good man too! Much better then nasty beasties that don't love nice lost ones like yous," The goblin stopped moving around and looked her over.

"I- my parents love me a lot!" Marie sputtered, shocked that the goblin would think that her Mother didn't love her, "I just-"

"Then the lost one is greedy! Yes yes! Out king was smart to send one like you to us! Come and see, come and see, you're greed is what has caused so many lost ones their happiness. You follow us now, we will show you," The creature lurched forward, moving surprisingly fast for being so wizened. Marie stumbled after it, not sure what to expect.

They travelled deep into the woods where no light danced on the leaves, towards a run down hovel. The goblin motioned towards it.

"We live here, we do! We will show you, we know. We watch, we keep record," The creature shuffled through the delapadated doorway.

"What's your name?" Marie asked, managing to get inside without knocking over the entire building.

"Kitschy. We are named Kitschy," Kistchy nodded proudly, Marie gasping at what the hovel held. Every surface held a glitter to it, gold and gems encrusted into everything.

"What where you going to show me then, Kitschy?" Marie looked around. The creature smiled and shuffled away, reappearing with two plums.

"We eat first, yes we do! Hard to show when tummies are rumbling!" Kistchy handed over one of the plums. Marie took it gratefully, and after looking it over, took a large bite. Instantly her eyes widened.

"Kitchy… what…"

"We warned you, we did! There are nasty beasties in these woods, but we all love our King. No one goes to the castle; no one. We will make sure of it," A cruel smile crossed the gnarled face, Marie panicing and running out of the hovel as she felt her head swimming. She got farther and farther away, not sure where she was, when she slowed to a stop and fell to her hands and knees, crawling towards where she'd been.

"Mom… Toby…" She murmered, the drugged fruit taking effect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah stood, and began to walk. She didn't know where Jareth had sent Marie, but she knew she had to get to the caslte. She needed to save Toby again, get Marie back, and face the man who'd been haunting her since she was sixteen years old. Her heart panged sharply as she thought of Jareth's cold attitude towards her, and wished she hand't believed her experience to be just a delusion for so many years. She walked the path she remembered, and started to feel hungry. Marie had their supplies. Sarah sighed as she felt pangs of hunger hit her, when she rounded a corner and saw a peach tree. There was a plaque near it, faded letters careved into it reading roughly:

"Here is the tree that bloomed as a result of a peach core that Jareth, our

King, gave to the Lady Sarah in an attempt to sway her into staying with

him. The Lady broke free of our King's grasp, and continued on to

defeat the Labyrinth and steal Jareth's heart. Let this tree stand as a

memorial to that shattered love."

Sarah stood back from the plaque, stunned. She'd hoped, desperatly, that Jareth'd loved her when he sang to her, she'd wished so hard that it wasn't just a trap. But nothing is what it seems, and she had guess, she felt correctly at the time, that it was all a ruse. A low noise melody began nearby,startling Sarah with it's familiarity. Stepping closer to the tree, she continued reading the weathered words:

"In his attempt to sway the Lady, King Jareth sang to her a song

Of his undying love. It is said that if one thinks kindly, lovingly,

It is possible to hear the song he sang, as though the fruit echos his

Undying love for the Lady of the Labyrinth."

Sarah wiped away a tear she hadn't felt forming as the sincerity of the words sang so long ago started to drift onto the wind.

_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down….

The words begin to fade, the sound of leaves crunching startling her out of her reverie. Spinning around there he was, like the dream she was yet again being aloud to glimpse. A small smile curved his mouth as he leaned on a nearby tree.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, Though we're strangers till now, We're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense fo-or you, Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-oo-oo, As the world falls down…" He sang softly, straightening afterwards, "Why won't you go home Sarah?"

"I have to get my brother and daughter back."

"They don't want to go back. Don't you see, Sarah? You learned nothing the last time you where here, not through Hog-for-brains or any of them. You're just as bad as all the other-"

"No, I'm not!" Sarah shouted, surprised by how it hurt to hear him say that to her.

"No?"

"No. I'm different Jareth. Don't you remember that it was from what I learned from them that I was able to defeat the labyrinth? How I broke free of your spell? How I was able to win back Toby? How I was able to-"

"Others have done as you did. Two others won back their children in such a manner. But I never thought you would "learn" from the labyrinth only to forget it once it mattered. All you where able to do, Sarah, is deceive not only yourself but me as well," Jareth moved to walk past her.

"I… I never meant to deceive you Jareth. Is it true, what the plaque says? Did I really hurt you that badly? I… I."

"You where an ignorant child, now you're an ignorant adult. You're selfish, Sarah, and what a pity that is. Yes, it's true, but you're wrong. You wanted me to love you so you could break me, so I played the part perfectly. I only came here to tell you that Tobias knew that Marie was going to wish him away to me, and that Marie made a deal different to the norm. If she wins, Sarah, she stays here and Toby and you go home. If she loses, you and her go back as if this never happened." Sarah gaped at him, composing herself quickly.

"I want to make a deal with you Jareth. If I get to the castle at the center of your Labyrinth before Marie does, then I'll stay here. What happens with Toby and Marie will be up to them, but if they want to leave then they can. It's not fair to-"

"By who's comparison I wonder? Sarah, I've been very kind to you, and your daughter. I can be cruel, though you always seem to forget that. I will, this last time, make a deal. If Marie wins, her deal is honoured. But, if you win, then all three of you will return back to your little home as if none of this happened. You'll remember it all, I can't do anything about that, but the three of you will never again be able to call on me or my goblins again. You should've just gone home Sarah, what a pity," Jareth disappeared then, leaving Sarah confused as to what she felt towards the Goblin King.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie awoke wearing a simple dress, sitting in a large pavillion. Goblins where milling around, talking and laughing with eachother. Slowly music started to pulse around her, the sound of it vaugly familiar.

"_No one can blame you, for walking away, too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'cause it hurts like hell."_

Mari looked around and saw who was singing. A man with a white mask up to his face, his outfit in a macabre royal purple Victorian affair, slowly drifted towards her. As the music drifted on the goblins had began to romp around each other, the man in the white mask holding his hand out to her, the mask sliding away to reveal a kind hearted smile. His eyes glittered, asking her to just stay with him. He'd take good care of her; she knew it in her soul. This man wanted to cherish her, nurture her, he was appealing to the child in her heart. She felt her heart soaring at the attention, loving how he was so fatherly yet like a brother all at once.

"_But down in the underground, you'll find someone true; down in the underground,  
a land serene, a crystal moon…It's only forever. Not long at all, lost and lonely… that's underground! Underground…"_

The music swelled, the energy rising as she took his hand, the words coming to her lips with him, _"Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (heard about a place today)  
I, I'm underground (nothing never hurts again)  
Heard about a place today (daddy, get me out of here)  
Where nothing never hurts again (wanna go underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (wanna go underground)  
I, I'm underground (get me underground)  
Sister, sister, please take me down (daddy, get me out of here)  
I, I'm underground (wanna go underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here" _The song continued brashly, Marie's eyes widening.

"Jareth..." She murmured, tears dancing on her lower eye lid at the loneliness she could suddenly comprehend behind his smile.

_"No one can blame you, for walking away, too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'cause it hurts like hell._

_It's only (only)...It's only forever, it's not long at all, lost and lonely, that's underground...  
Underground..."_ The music roared yet again, Marie wondering how he could sing so sincerely, a smile dancing on his handsome features,

_"Daddy, daddy, get me out of here  
Heard about a place today (heard about a place today)  
Nothing never hurts again (nothing never hurts again)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (daddy, get me out of here)  
I'm, I'm underground (wanna go underground)  
Sister, sister, please take me down (wanna go underground)  
I'm, I'm underground (get me underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out!"_ The goblins surged closer, as if excited for the next part. It started wish Jareth beginning to whisper

_Wanna live underground  
Wanna live underground (underground)  
Wanna live underground  
Wanna live underground (underground)  
Wanna live underground  
Wanna live underground (wanna live underground)  
Wanna live underground (wanna live underground)  
Wanna live underground (wanna live underground)_

Only to have the swell again overpower her senses as Jareth cried out with his horde,

_"Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (get me underground, now get me underground)  
I'm, I'm underground (get me underground, now get me underground))  
Sister, sister please take me down (now get me underground)  
I'm, I'm underground (now get me underground)  
I, I'm underground (now get me underground)  
I, I'm underground (now get me underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me (heard about a place today, where nothing never hurts again)  
Daddy, daddy, get me (heard about a place today, where nothing never hurts again)_ The music faded away, the image fading with it.

(Heard about a place today, wanna live underground)  
(Heard about a place today, wanna live underground)

Wanna live underground (heard about a place today, wanna live, wanna live underground)  
Sister, sister, take me down (heart about a place today, wanna live, wanna live underground"

"Wait! Jareth, Jareth please wait!" She called out, the Goblin King smiling sadly. Her world started to spin, grow dark, and she fell back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" --- like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

CHAPTER 7

Toby looked up as Jareth entered, his outfit very demure.

"Where did you go? Where's my niece?" He asked as he got up from the wing-back chair he was relaxing in.

"I went to go spice things up. Your sister and niece where complaining I was making this too easy for them, so I split them up," Jareth shrugged nonchalantly. Toby started at him slack jawed.

"Marie is just a little girl! You can't leave her alone! What if she gets hurt, or injured?"

"Marie will be fine. She has lessons to learn here as well, though what the stakes are might interest you to know," Jareth sat down in the chair opposite to Toby's.

"What do you mean by "stakes"? Wasn't the deal if Marie got here then we'd go home?" Toby sat down again and calmly looked at the mix-matched eyes boring into him.

"Originally, that was the deal. But, it would seem both Marie and Sarah don't know when to stop. The stakes are thus; if Marie defeats my labyrinth, then she stays while you and your sister return to your realm. If Sarah wins to the castle first, then all of you will return home and none of you will ever be able to call on myself or my goblins ever again. If neither of them gets here in time, then they both return to the mortal world without you. Both of them are so selfish, not even stopping to think of what you might want," Jareth sighed and shook his head. Toby was stunned and stared hard at the man in front of him. This was the Goblin King, who took pride in playing whatever role was needed. Didn't that mean he was playing the role Toby expected? Toby could remember thinking that the Goblin King must actually be an alright person, that just wanted to help others. Was this him just playing an act? Jareth seemed to sense Toby's thoughts and smiled roguishly.

"If I wanted to live up to your expectations of me, Tobias, I wouldn't have made the deals the way I did. I wouldn't be challenging your views on what goes on here. For you, and only you, am I acting my true self. I am heartless of my own hand and I am merciful by the fancy of others. I want to ask you something Tobias, that I am not sure of the response to. I have just a few hours left before the clock chimes thirteen, and in that time I would like to try to convince you to become my successor. I wouldn't pull you away from your life now; I'd expect you'd want to live your life through. But, if you would want to, later in your life, I could bring you back, restore your youth, and set you in my throne. Would you consider giving me the chance to show you? Would you want to help children all over the globe?"

"What would happen to you though Jareth? If I took over your power-"

"I would die, just as my predecessor did. I am tired of seeing mothers fail to love children they risk their lives giving birth to, tired of playing the villain in the night. I have been for centuries but I've never been able to find a replacement, someone who could love the goblins and children as I do. I believe you could. I believe you could do with this title as much if not more then I have done; if through my death I can do more for them, then what is the life of one tired change-… King?" Jareth looked the young man in the eyes and saw the myriad swirl of emotions.

"You're asking me to kill you then?"

"No, it's nothing as grotesque as that. I would become mortal is all, and in doing so time would catch up to me. I would merely fade away," Jareth waved the thought off, wanting to have Toby consent instead of having him focus on the details. Toby brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth and thinking hard, his brown creasing in concentration.

"I'd get to live out the rest of my natural life?"

"Yes."

"And I'd get to help save children."

"Yes."

"What's the catch?" Toby raised his eyes to the Goblin King, whom sighed.

"Didn't you listen to what I told you earlier? Didn't you hear what I said? I could give you the immortality, power, cunning and wisdom to rule over your subjects. It will coat your heart in ice so cold that your work will never bother you, never make you second guess your judgement. You'd be loved and loathed by the goblins; despised and desired by the woman who wish their children away. It is a heafty toll, but it is a fee far worth forfeiting."

"If it's so worth while then why are you so willing to give it up?"

"Because," Jareth looked straight into Toby's eyes, "It was you and your sister that finally broke my resolve to continue on. I loved you as a son as soon as I saw you, and I loved your sister the moment she defied me with her pure heart. It was your niece that convinced me to break my rules, I have never before made a deal with a child such as this. I am a monarch undone by the hands of people who do not even realize what they've done. You begin to understand, but Marie and Sarah may not ever conceptualize the catastrophe they've caused. For my predessesor it was the same; she broke her rules and ethics to save me once, and she knew then it was her time."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will continue to look for someone to replace me. It may take a few more centuries, but I will find someone eventually.I can't be the Goblin King forever…" A strange smile twisted his lips at his words. Toby still pensively sat in his chair, not sure how to react.

"I'll make you a deal Jareth. If Sarah or Marie don't get here in time, or they arrive together, they go back but I'll stay here as you successor. I don't have anything but them to live for; so as long as I can see them when I wish I don't need to return to the "mortal realm" as you call it. This still allows you to honour your deals with them, right? If Sarah shows first, then we all leave; if Marie then she stays and me and Sarah go. This also means I can't come back though, ever. So, if they show up together or late then I'll be your successor; otherwise you have to continue on. After all, it's only forever Jareth, not long at all…"

* * *

Sarah didn't recognize where she was, which wasn't surprising. Last time she was there she'd been transported via magical peach to the junk yard just before the castle gates. Now she was lost in the woods. She knew she only had six hours left, and she was very worried for Marie and Toby. She kept feeling unwelcomed under the canopy of trees, as if the eyes watching her all around didn't want her there. She could understand that, she supposed.

She walked down a path that looked like Ludo would've once fit through it, and wondered where her friends where. Or if they where her friends anymore. Her parents had sent her to psychiatrists after her first visit here, certain that she was just acting out because of her Mom's newest marriage to a sexy British actor, or to the fact that her Father wasn't there for her that often. She hated her step-mom just as much as if she were a wicked step-mother from a fairy tale, even though she knew it was her Mom that'd left her father so long ago. But she'd known at first that the Labyrinth had been real, yet slowly she let them tell her it wasn't, that only "crazy" people believed in such things at her age. Finally, they told her she'd have to stop babysitting Toby because they were afraid she might make him "disappear" again to meet her fictional friends. So she'd stopped believing.

She wondered if they understood or if they hated her.

Sighing to herself she kept along the path lost in her reverie, a little shocked when a goblin leapt out at her. It was a gangly thing, fluffy blue fur covering the majority of its lithe body. Its head was like that of a lion, again all in strange hues of blue, with black eyes. Sarah jumped as it stepped out, and the creature in front of her growled low in its throat.

"You bad woman," It spat at her angrily, preparing to continue on its way.

"Wait, why do you say that to me?" Sarah demanded.

"You bad woman; everyone knows. You woman who didn't learn! You hurt friends! You here now because you no understand! Not talking to you, you just hurt me too!" The thing cried out, fleeing from her.

"I guess that answers that…" She murmured to herself, saddened by the creature's response, "Maybe it would be best if I got to Jareth's castle first. Then we can all begin to forget again," Sarah started forward again, only to see the creature a few feet in front of her.

"Me decide you get no farther. You no hurt Jareth again," The thing hissed at her.

"If I get to Jareth's castle before the other girl running the maze, then I'll never be able to come back, ever."

"Me no trust you!" It screamed.

"I don't blame you, but your King and I have a deal. If I win the maze before my time's up me and mine can never come back. No lies. I'd never be able to hurt anyone here ever again. Can you take me as far as the junkyard outside of the city gates so that I can never come back?" Sarah asked and moved a little closer to the creature.

"Me be punished if me leads you. King be very angry. If follow trail to the right you get there."

"Get where?"

"Get junkyard want. Stay right," It muttered and then left again. Sarah smiled triumphantly and started down the path, staying to the right side. She found her way to the junkyard relatively easily, and noticing she had only a few hours left, began to sprint toward her destination.

* * *

Marie woke up inside what looked to be her living room. She looked around slightly confused Marie decided that she must've been dreaming she was a child again. Standing up and stetching she went to go upstairs and check on her Mom, whom she still lived with for some inexplicable reason, and found the stairs seemed to be broken. Curious what'd happened, she decided to go out and see if any lights where on upstairs. As she stepped outside she saw a strange landscape of trash mounts everywhere; some of them moving of their own accord. Startled, Marie backed up into the house and slammed the door shut.

"What is going on…" She sat down hard on the coach, her hands going to her temples as the images of what was really happeneing came crashing onto her psyche, "Uncle Toby, Mom…. What've I done?" She murmered to no one, and no one replied with chilling silence. She had no idea how much time was left, or where she was. She didn't know if the deep lonliness she's saw in Jareth's eyes was real. She didn't know how her mother or her uncle where fairing. Marie thought of the creature Kitschy calling her greedy. Was she greedy?

"Of course I am. I want everything for me…" She ran her hands through her hair and wondered if it wasn't just best to give up. Her uncle would undoubtable be happier here, he always seemed to not fit into the real world. Marie stopped and thought hard about that for a moment, suddenly unsure of her own thoughts.

_What if me and Mom went home, and Uncle Toby got to stay here? Would it really be so bad?I'd go back to being a little girl, and Mom…_ Marie sighed heavily. She heard someone moving around the junkyard outside and after steeling her nerves, Marie stepped out.

Strange creatures with moutnains of garbage on their backs waddled past while shooting her dirty looks. Looking around her she noticed that not far off was a large walled off city, and that a castle loomed up behind the city. Her resolve still weakened Marie sucked in a deep breath and started towards the gates.

* * *

Toby looked into the crystal that Jareth had handed him.

"Are you sure you want to accept my deal?" He asked, suddenly uncomfortable with how close the Goblin King was standing.

"I am perfectly sure of it. I told you that I feel you're a good fit for being my successor, so what do I really have to lose? Are you still certain of this arrangement? Do you think you can handle the pain of watching mothers fail their children from their own greed?" Jareth's eyes flashed as he asked the last of his questions with something Toby wasn't sure he wanted to analyze.

"Will you tell me what happened to you after Sarah won me back?" Toby looked away from the crystal showing his niece and sister both fighting for their own reasons to get to the labyrinth. They had less than an hour and while both were approaching very quickly he silently wondered what the outcome would be.

"It would be a short story. I'll save it for another time perhaps. Tell me, do you believe yet that I save children, Tobias?" Jareth moved from Toby and looked out the nearest window.

"I think that I'm starting to believe you," Toby answered honestly, unsure how he felt about that fact.

"Then I have one more story to tell you before the finale, as it where. Listen carefully Tobias, because this is very important for you to understand..."

* * *

_ Jareth looked dispassionately at the goblins huddling in front of him._

_ "Please, Jareth, bring her back? She ain't happy where she is, and she's going to forget all about us soon..."_

_ " Quite right M'Lord! Please, can't you get her back?"_

_ "Ludo miss Sarah..."_

_ Jareth shook his head. "Do you not understand, you thick headed idiots that she chose the mortal realm over you? She will forget you, or be told to forget you, and she'll never want to see you again. Did none of you realize this? Not even you, Hoggle?" Jareth's pale eyebrow elegantly crooked upwards._

_ "But... she told us she needed us! Every now and then in her life, that she'd need us..." Came the despondent plea from the goblin._

_ "You know I cannot bring her back. All of you know this. It is the way that things are done, and I must follow my rules. You know this, Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle. You may hate me but you know that I am clandestine in my workings with the humans who come here. Tell me; are you three truly so miserable here?"_

_ The three goblins looked at each other and silently decided on their next move._

_ "No. We can't remember the time before we were what we are, but we know better. We've seen them women come through here and curse their children. We've seen them women come through and fail. But, Sarah, she won didn't she? We all thought that maybe you'd try to keep her, and the baby. We all thought that-"_

_ "It is enough that you thought. Knowing I cannot bring her back, what would you have me do?"_

_ This gave the goblins pause. Slowly each of them stood and looked Jareth in the eyes._

_ "Make us hers. Her and her family's to call on when she would. Make us hers to watch over her and her future kids. We've seen them women go through the labyrinth and hurt other goblins; we know she'll forget us otherwise. Make us tied to her belief in us." Hoggle squared his shoulders as the other two nodded their agreement. Jareth felt a twinge in his chest then nodded._

_ "I will do this thing for you. The three of you care enough of her and believe highly enough of her that you feel she'll keep you in her heart; but I warn you. If she should abandon you, or her family not want you, you will disappear. You will fade into nothingness. Do you accept that?"_

_ "Yes." Came the answer from all three. Thus, Jareth cast the spell that would lock them to Sarah._

_And in time, Sarah forgot them._

_And in time, so did Toby._

_And now, Marie would being to forget them as well...._

* * *

Toby stared at Jareth.

"Why did you tell me that?" His voice came out quietly.

"To demonstrate to you how your sister's selfishness that she has passed on to Marie has affected those around her. Those three are barely visible now if they try to show themselves. Truly, they are more alike to ghosts then goblins. Do you understand why I told you this short story?"

"I think I do," Toby's eyes where sad as he saw the exhaustion in the Goblin King's face. Just what had this creature in front of him had to face for how many centuries?

"Good. Now, one last thing to take care of for now..." Jareth flashed him a grin, then threw open the window. He stepped up onto the windowsill.

"Jareth, what are you-"

"Faith, Toby. I love myself far too much to hurt myself," He smiled, then stepped off and fell towards the unforgiving ground.

* * *

Sarah saw Marie standing in front of the Guardian as he swung his axe. This time there would be no Hoggle; no Ludo. She would have to fight the Goblin city with her daughter, or fighter her daughter and the goblin city.

"Tell me, Sarah, are you proud of your progeny yet?" Jareth's voice whispered near her ear.

"Pardon?"

"Do you see how well you've passed on your selfishness? How well you've passed on your disregard for anyone else?"

"What the hell do you mean, Jareth?" Sarah felt her face pale.

"Think about it, Sarah. This is all because of what she wanted; just like how you wished Tobias away for your own selfish purpose. Do you see yet how you've failed her as a mother? Do you see yet why I say you never learned?" He smiled at her cruelly, and then seemed to move to stand near Marie in the distance. Shaken, Sarah moved towards the two. Marie had somehow tricked the Guardian and was now frowning as she talked to Jareth. Sarah desperately wanted to hear what he was saying, but instead as she neared he smiled and disappeared again.

* * *

Marie wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she'd managed to get the Guardian to short out his suit of armour. Apparently goblins weren't particularly technologically savvy. She knew that her mother was fast approaching and was only slightly startled to see Jareth show up and say something to her. Her mother turned a little pale then there was a blur of movement.

"You've inherited so much from your mother, Marie. What a pity. I do wonder how the two of you will get to the castle together. Do you realize the stakes, little Marie? Do either of you?"

"You can't stop me from going forward. Not now, not when I've come this far," Marie whispered, her earlier musings about her state of self heavy in her mind.

"No; no I don't think I could stop you. A word of warning though, if your mother wins then all of you will return to your world. Forever. You will have no further contact with any of my creatures. Ever. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Jareth smiled, but it looked more predatory then kind. Marie shivered and looked down at the ground.

"Then I guess I have to stop her, then don't I?" Marie gathered her courage to look up to find the Goblin King gone, and her mother was fast approaching. Marie took a deep breath, turned to the gates, and started to run as fast as she could.

* * *

They'd both had to run for the castle, dodge goblin attacks, and avoid the pitfalls that had been added to the cities' defence. The goblins fought them almost viciously hurtling themselves as well as anything they could get their hands on at the two women to try to slow their progress. It was an intense battle to the gates of the castle and as it happened Marie became ensnared in a trap that allowed Sarah the advantage. As she raced up the stairs with tears in her eyes over the many levels of hurt she was feeling she never realized how dark it was becoming. Or cold. She raced through the opened doors, and stopped to think that the doors being open was odd.

"I was sure they were closed last time…" She mused, turning and breaking into a light jog deeper into the castle. From deeper in the castle she heard the sounds of a struggle; metal clashing against metal, shouts, and other noises she didn't want to identify. Startled she picked up her pace, glad Marie was stuck outside for the time being. She came to the doorway of what she remembered as the throne room as was shocked by the sight she saw coming into the room.

Toby was nearest her and he had a bleeding lip from where he must've been hit. Then she focused on what was happening within the room.

Jareth was wearing shining black breeches and knee high boots, a tighter fitting shirt was a shining maroon colour and his leather jerkin was black. At least, she thought those where the colours. He was fighting another man, and this one was darker in every respect in comparison to Jareth. They where of a like height, the other man was perhaps a few inches taller. He had wild black hair liberally highlighted with a deep red. His facial features where sharp and his eyes looked black sunken into the alabaster skin of his face. The snarl twisting his lips showed off excessively angular teeth more like a sharks than a man's. Both men where whip thin, but with the darker man it was all the more apparent by the tight leather that encased his body. Both men had large swords locked together and seemed to be leaning into the fight.

"I told you your kingdom would be mine one day," The darker one snarled.

"That may be, Epialtes, but that day is not yet!" Jareth laughed and threw the attacker off. He was panting heavily and that was when Sarah realized that the shining quality to his clothing was more of a wet shine, one caused from innumerable cuts all over his body, "Ah, Sarah, I thought you would never get here. I would ask you to say the lines, but that's so cliché and I'm rather tight for-" Jareth grunted as he parried another attack, "Time. As you've won, so have you lost… What a pity," He twisted a sad smile at her and formed a crystal in his hand.

"What are you doing, Goblin King? Pay attention or you'll make it too easy for me to take your head!" Cried the man named Epialtes as he swung wildly at Jareth, who managed to again dodge the attack and threw the crystal at Sarah as the clock began to strike thirteen.

Everything seemingly slowed down.

The crystal left Jareth's fingers as Toby leapt to try and intercept the strike against Jareth that was coming from behind. Marie came up from behind Sarah and screamed as she saw the blade sink into Jareth's shoulder. The clock then chimed its thirteenth time as the blade sunk in and the crystal popped in front of Sarah's face. The last thing she saw of Jareth this time wasn't him fading into a myriad of luxurious images but instead she saw his face pale as he started to fall forwards.

Then she, Toby, and the child version of Marie were all sitting in various places in her living room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a bit longer than usual so please bare with me...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "parenthesis" - like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

Sorry it takes me forever to update! I never know if people are reading this or if this has just become an exercise in my own narcissism thinking people would want to read this. Which, I'm very happy to see people ARE reading it :) If you want faster updates (as in more than one ever three-four months :P) then please leave reviews! They encourage me! I also want everyone to know that is reading this that this is MY personal view of Jareth's character. At least, for this story. I realize he is WAS oc but I've been watching Labyrinth since I was very little and as Iv'e grown up my understanding of the movie has changed as well. That's what this story is majorly trying to reflect. I hope that I've been doing a good job showing that. Also, Epilaties is explained a little in the chapter and in the end-note, so enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8**

Three sets of weary eyes looked around at one another.

"Are we really home?" Sarah asked aloud, not sure if she could believe what she'd just seen.

"Yeah, Jareth would keep his word," Toby muttered and stood up from where he'd been dumped on the couch in the living room. Marie looked at her mother and uncle, and then burst into tears.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Sarah jumped up from her position in an arm chair and went to her daughter, whom was on the floor near the stairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Marie sobbed into her mother's arms.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Jareth… do you think he'll be okay?"

"I… I don't know Marie but I'm sure he will be. After all, he _is_ the Goblin King ..." Sarah whispered to her daughter, not knowing at that moment which of them needed more assurance.

"I'm going to crash here tonight," Toby said quietly, moving towards the guest room, "I'll go make up the bed."

"Yeah, you do that…"Sarah picked up her daughter and carried her up the stairs, her brother trailing in her wake. By the time they'd climbed the stairs the little girl was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"You... ah…tired?" Toby asked hesitantly.

"No, not really, I'm just going to put Marie to bed and then I thought about getting something to eat."

"Cool. See you in the kitchen," Toby disappeared into their guest room which had once long ago been his bedroom. Sarah set about getting Marie into bed, tucking her in gently. Tears streaked her small face and Sarah quietly worried after the man who'd haunted her dreams for so long.

"So," Toby started after setting two steaming mugs on the table, "Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't see as it's our problem. After all, because I won it means all of us can never go back," Sarah smiled sadly, "its strange though, that I won against the Labyrinth again. I thought for sure that-" Toby slammed his fist down.

"Are you still so blind? Sarah, he made sure of it. He was playing the part you and Marie expected of him, and he did it perfectly. The only reason that he didn't get to the final showdown between the two of you is because that Epialtes guy interfered. He knew all along that Marie didn't really want to stay in the goblin realm; knew that you and I would never be satisfied if she stayed. He knew that all the deals we made with him amounted to the same thing, that none of us could ever return. I… I got to know him a little while we where there, Sarah. He told me about himself, tried to get me to understand…"

"Understand?"

"Yes. Understand why he does what he does, and why he is who he is. I think at the end was when I finally got it. He was, and is, lonely. He's been the monster in the shadows for so long and he never dared to change it; never dared to trust another living soul. He though that maybe we could be trusted to change it, or at very least release him from his burden."

"Release… you mean he wants to die?"

"Yes… and no. I think he wants the chance to live, but it didn't look so good for him when we left," Toby sighed and sipped from his cup.

"So, what you're saying is that he just wanted to be set free? I can't believe that! After everything he put me, no, he put _us_ through to say it was all because-"

"Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe he put you through that to make you realize how precious children are? How precious _family_ is? God, Sarah! I can't believe you're still so selfish!" Toby kept his voice low, but the ferocity in his tone startled Sarah.

"I am not self-"

"Yes, you are. You always have been. It's always about you! Even when it comes to Marie's troubles, yours come first. And isn't that just so damn typical of people today? Jareth must be sick, absolutely _disgusted_ with people like us! Not one of us out of the three was willing to sacrifice ourselves for the others, and while Marie is still so young why didn't we, Sarah? And you know what really has me wound up? He thought I could be like him. He thought I could take up his mantle and help the children in this world who are neglected, resented and forgotten. Me. And now he might be…" Tears streaked down Toby's face, his hands shaking.

"Toby… he can't be dead. He couldn't be. He… he's the Goblin King! There's no way that he could die… is there? Oh God! Toby, what if he needs help? Who could help him? Who would? I mean… I can't forgive him everything that's happened but no one should be ostracized and left-"

"Completely alone; but he is. And what can we do? He banished us with his magic…" Toby's eyes widened, "But he never stipulated that someone _else_ couldn't bring us there. He said he wouldn't bring us back, but never _explicitly_ mentioned anything about someone or rather some_thing_ else…" Toby leapt up and pumped his fists in the air. Sarah stared at him blankly.

"Uhm, Toby? Maybe you should get some sleep, or a doctor or something," She smiled weakly at her brother.

"No, no! Don't you get it? _They_ can take us back to him! We can save Jareth, we can help the Goblin King!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth smirked and chuckled at the crystal in front of him, which shattered when his captor spun around.

"What are you looking at, Goblin King? Looking for someone to save you? Don't make me laugh," Epialtes sneered.

"My dreaded Epialtes, abandoned child of the Greek Goddess Nyx*, and demon of nightmares you timing as usual was horrific. Had you but waited you wouldn't have set off a chain of events-"

"Like bloody hell I'd wait!"

"That will set me free of all my pains. You know why I can't give you my powers, don't you? Or did your mother _neglect_ to teach that to you?" Jareth purred, causing Epialtes to scream in cold fury. The darker man slammed his fist into Jareth's face, which had a smirk firmly fixed onto it.

"You will regret teasing me, _changeling_. At least I know who my mother was," Was the scathing reply.

"Better to never know a mother's touch then to envy all the gentle touches in the world," Jareth's quiet reply echoed in between the two men. A slow, malicious grin spread across Epialtes' features as manacles grew out of the stone floors near to the throne and snapped around Jareth's neck, wrist, waist and ankles across the room. Once the chains secured their positions on Jareth's thin frame they started to haul the bleeding King to his throne and secure him in place, sitting proudly and yet bound to his Goblin throne.

"Well, if that's what you think. Hear me, Goblin King, and know what will befall you for your arrogance. You shall _never_ know the pain of neglect as sharply as I, this I know well. However, should one who cares for you touch you gently to release you they will die _their_ most feared death. This, I promise you on my Mother's name and my title of _Melas Oneiroi*____. _You shall never know a gentle touch, Jareth, and you'll envy every touch all the more."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toby, this is insane. Insane! I haven't talked to those three in..."

"Ages? I know, Jareth told me. But he said that they were _your_ goblins! And goblins should be able to take you to the _goblin city_! Now stop complaining and start thinking about them! This could be his only chance!" Toby stubbornly grabbed Sarah's hands at the table and screwed his eyes shut. Sighing deeply, Sarah followed suite.

_Hoggle? Didymus? Ludo?_

Silence answered her. Annoyed, Sarah started to object when Toby squeezed her hand. Rolling her eyes, she closed them and tried again. This time she thought of each of her friends in more detail. Remembered Hoggle's jacket had a silly face sticking it's tongue out on the back, Didymus wore a dark burgundy red velvet and Ludo's horns where a chestnut colour and where quite sensitive. She remembered the timbre of their voices, the kindness in their eyes.

_Hoggle? Didymus? Ludo?_

_Sarah?_ Was that Ludo's voice?

_Yes! It's me! I can't believe-_

_It can't be you,_ it sounded like Hoggle.

_It IS me! I promise. It's been so long!_

_Yes, M'Lady, it has. _That was definitely Sir Didymus!

_I'm so glad to hear all of you again!_

_Leave us alone. Sarah wouldn't call us. Leave us alone…_ the voices faded and as Sarah opened her eyes she felt tears running down her cheeks.

_I deserve that, I do. I know I do. But please, this isn't for me. It's Jareth. He's in trouble and I need your help to-_

_The King is in danger?_

_Yes!_

_And you would help him?_

_Yes!_

_Then you're going to have to put a lot heart into believing in us, Sarah,_ Hoggle warned, _especially if you want us to be able to take you to the Goblin City. It will take time. Jareth will have to hold on…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you~_

Jareth chuckled as the vision played out in front of him again. Saw her hand on his shoulder. How her fingers had trembled while tracing the brocade.

_Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all~_

No, loosing her hadn't been fun. He had finally let his heart hope and dream of being free. But that wasn't how the fates had planned it and until he was freed by hatred he would rather rot on his throne.

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down~_

His world was falling down, crashing about his ear in millions of crystalline shards. He knew that Toby had figured out his loop hole and he knew his goblins would want to save him. Better the devil you know… And the goblins knew that he was far nicer in his tasks then what Epialtes would have them do. He would have them creep into children's dreams to scare them. He would have them stalk the dreams of people who weren't mentally sound. What Epialtes didn't realize was that the goblins where much like children themselves; very few had been older than five when he'd taken them. He was their father, King, and creator. He didn't know how Ophelia had done the job before him but he knew that he was the first to create goblins as such.

Jareth coughed and blood trickled down his chin. The iron shackles where causing the damage for as a changeling, he was partly fey, and fey could die from the touch of iron. He didn't know his lineage but to look at him there was no denying the obvious; he was at least half faery. That normally didn't bother him, and iron wasn't usually a problem, unless he was exposed to it for long durations. Trust a demon of nightmares to know that.

"Enjoying the show?" Epialtes' voice rang out all around him, "Still feel that it's better to never know a gentle touch?"

"Would that I'd never even known that much," Jareth's eyes hardened as he looked at Epialtes, "For if I hadn't I would not be trapped by the likes of you. I envy no touch, and will never give my throne to you."

"You truly are a foolish half-breed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had taken far longer than Sarah and Toby had planned, but finally the three goblins could show themselves at free will after nearly two weeks of pouring their energy into the creatures. Marie had helped too. Now the three otherworldly creatures sat in Sarah's living room with her, her daughter and her brother.

"Maybe if we had long we could, but we just can't," Hoggle crossed his arms over his chest sullenly.

"He's right, M'Lady," Didymus looked far from pleased to be agreeing.

"So only one of us can go?" Toby looked crushed at the prospect.

"Yes, and as I've beaten the Labyrinth _twice_ I think it's best if I go," Sarah leaned farther back into her chair, "Toby, you could look after Marie and I'd be back before you know it."

"You could get hurt."

"I won't. I… I owe this to you and to Jareth. I'm doing this," Sarah jutted out her chin.

"What do you owe to him?"

"The truth."

"The truth about?"

"The fact that he was right all along and I was so blinded by my selfishness I lost to him twice. He was whatever I wanted him to be, and I never even realized it. All along there was something that I didn't find, something that I didn't understand."

"What are you babbling about?"

"It was the sad love, deep in his eyes. That kind of pale jewel... He knew that I wouldn't figure it out in time, both times. It was never about realizing he had no power over me, or getting you back, or even facing up for what I did. But you know that, don't you?" Sarah smiled sadly at her brother, "You understood it from talking to him. I never gave him the chance. This is all my fault, so I'll set it to rights."

Toby sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, "Before you go, remember that this Epialtes guy is dangerous. And Jareth may not be alive. If you have any reason to think that you are in any danger that you get the hell out of there," He rests his forehead in his hands and leans his elbows on his knees. Sarah stands and walks over to her brother, resting a hand on his shoulders.

"It's time for me to go," Sarah murmurs, steeling herself for what she'd have to face, "I need to pack some supplies, then I'm going to go save the Goblin King."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah stood where she had the first time that she'd started her quest through the labyrinth and she laughed as her three companions caught their breath from their exertion bringing her to their realm.

"I need the fastest way Hoggle," She whispered, looking beyond her. While the labyrinth before hadn't been welcoming it was something from a horror film to see now. The walls where all streaked with black fluids, the warmth of the sun was cold and the skies above where thick with dark swirling clouds. The already cracked earth was oozing a dark substance that smelled of brimstone and in the distance the castle beyond the Goblin City looked to be charred.

"It may be too late…" Hoggle muttered.

"But if M'Lady wishes…"

"Ludo protect Sarah. Sarah help King." Ludo lurched forwards and headed towards the gates to the beginning of the labyrinth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jarth's laugh was weak as he felt Sarah and her goblins enter the maze he'd created.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What a pity…"

"She'll die Jareth," Epialtes' voice taunted.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I will," Jareth laughs again,coughing up blood. Epialtes snarled and appeared beside the trapped King, punching him across the face.

"Well, let's see if I can't help your appearence for the arrival of the lady. See if we can't entice her to treat you kindly," The darker man laughs and begain to let his fists connect to flesh, while the man with two different coloured eyes laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're almost there Sarah," Hoggle opened up yet another secret passage way that opened up into a house inside the Goblin city.

"Where are we, Hoggle?"

"This used to be my house, before I left the King," The goblin shrugged, and let his companions out of the tunnel. Ludo was a bit to large and had to remove the door from the wall to allow his hulking frame into the small living room.

"Why did it have a this path to the beginning of the Labyrinth?"

"I was the Gate Keeper, so's I had to be able to get from here to there fast enough to do my job," Hoggle moved deeper into the house, searching for any inhabitants.

"M'Lady, have you put any thought into what we're going to do now that we've reached the city?"

"Yes, I have," Sarah smiled kindly at her friends, "I think that all of you, all of the Goblins, would help Jareth if they could. But I think they need a leader. How quickly can you pass the word out that I'm here and I'm going to save the King?" Sarah knelt down to be closer to eye level with the fox like goblin. Didymus tilted his head to the right, tapped his fingers to his chin, then smiled widely.

"You're exactly right, M'Lady! It would take no time at all for me to call in the reinforcements, of that you can trust," The small creature bowed, and then dashed back into the tunnel that they'd come out of.

"Ludo help Sarah?"

"Yes, Ludo, I'll need your help too. When the time comes I'll need you to call all the rocks that you can. Even the ones in the walls. The man who has Jareth must be very powerful so we have to be strong to save him," She smiled at the large shaggy creature, who seemed to smile back. At that time Hoggle reappeared from his search of the house and looked from Ludo to Sarah.

"Where did Didymus go?"

"To go get us more help," Sarah said confidently.

"Sarah… you know that not many goblins will show up. All of us are _terrified_ by Jareth!"

"That's true that he's scary, but he needs our help. I think everyone will understand that," Sarah sat down on the floor and ran her hands through her hair, "I hated him for so long, Hoggle. I thought that he'd ruined my life because I couldn't stop thinking out this place,about you and Ludo and Didymus. I blamed him for ruining my marriage and consiquently for Marie's problems. But he never really did anything I didn't ask for. It makes me so dissapointed in myself that it took Toby yelling that truth at me for me to finally understand it all," Sarah took a deep steadying breath and reached for her bag, "But this time, I understand. This time, I'll exceed his expectations. Because Iwas wrong, he does have a power over me. I was just too dense to see it."

Didymus returned soon after he'd departed. Sarah and Hoggle had been coming up with a strategy for storming the castle while Ludo rested up for the mass rock-summoning facing him when the little knight burst through the tunnel.

"M'Lady! You won't believe this!" He excitedly moved towards the shuttered window across the room and began to work the clasp to open it up.

"Sir Didymus, isn't that a bad idea?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"But M'Lady," Didymus panted as he finally threw back the shutters, "How else will you see your army?" He beamed and stepped back, obviously expecting Sarah to look outside.

_Its probably just a handful of them,_ She thought to herself, _So I'll have to act as though…_ The thought died as she finally peered out the window, and indeed an army of goblins of all sizes, in an assortment of armor, with a wide range of weapons peered back.

"Lady Sarah?" One of them in more complete armor that she recognized as a guard called, "We're here to take our King back."

* * *

A/N:  
**_Melas Oneiroi_ **- the spirit (daimon) of nightmares, also known Black Dream.

**Nyx** - In Greek mythology, Nyx (Νύξ, "night", Nox in Roman translation) was the primordial goddess of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of personified gods such as Hypnos (sleep) and Thánatos (death). Along side those gods the Oneiroi or Dream Spirits were sons of the goddess Nyx.  
- courtesy of . & .org/wiki/Nyx

**Fey/Fairies**- I may or may not delve into this more, we'll see. For now I'm going with the more folklore-esque vision of fairies in that they where tall, almost angelic beings (at least "high ranking" ones) like what you'd read in the stories of the Tuatha De Danann (where they where more-a-less Gods and Gddesses).  
- Bulfinch's Mythology: The Complete Text; Thomas Bullfinch. Random House Publishing. New York NY. 2005.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a reminder...

1) Italics are either a flashback (when lots of text is italicized), internal thought (brief bit of italicized text describing a character's thoughts) or mass singing ( italicized words surrounded by closed "_parenthesis_" - like that)  
2) I don't own the Labyrinth, or the characters there in. Any OC's are mine, and the descriptions in here are purely of my own imagination. I am doing this for fun, not profit. .  
3) This is self-beta'd, as well as my friend is helping me out. If you see any problems, let me know please?

CHAPTER 9 - Finale.

"Do you really think that this rag-tag group of misfits can save you, Jareth?" Epilates sneered.

"That line seems rather cliché, and I am loath to utter the response."

"So you're not afraid of dying the way that _she_ finds most fearful?"

"Of course not."

"And why is that?"

"Because even in that moment of death, I'll have had forever. And if here, down in the Underground, I finally found someone true, only to lose to you, that would be…" Jareth laughed bitterly and left it at that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah walked through the ranks of the goblins assembled before her with Sir Didymus as well as Ludo, amazed that there where more creatures like Ludo, and Hoggle as well.

"Ludo, I didn't know there where more goblins like you."

"Ludo not goblin," The mamoth creature reply, lurching towards his fellow… creatures.

"M'Lady, Sir Ludo is infact a Yeti. Didst thou not realize that there where more then simple goblins in this fair kingdom?" Didymus' eyebrows twitched upwards. Sarah felt foolish and smiled sardonically.

"You'd think I'd have learned by now not to take anything for granted. Especially as I've seen fairies here! But what about you, and Hoggle? Are the two of you goblins?"

"Sir Hoggle is in fact a dwarf, M'Lady. I do happen to be a Goblin, and quite proud of that fact," The fox goblin puffed out his chest proudly.

"I honestly had no idea that Jareth had Yetis and dwarves in his kingdom…wait. How did you get all of these creatures here so fast?"

"The labyrinth has many short roads to the center, M'Lady. It was simple."

"How is it that Jareth has diminion over all of these creatures, Didymus?"

"I knowst that the Lord is called Goblin King, M'Lady, but he is much more than that! Could it be thou didst not know that-"

"There you two are!" Hoggle scuddled quickly towards them, an odd gleam in his eye.

"What's the matter, Hoggle?"

"I've just heard from me family that all the dwarves be coming. And the pixies, and the brownies, and even the lesser fairies, if they're not already here," Hoggle clapped his hands together excitedly.

"That's wonderful!"

"Sarah, Ludo and Ludos friends will call rocks when it okay," Ludo smiled as he came near. Seeing all these creatures coming together to rescue the man she'd cursed for years made something twinge inside of Sarah's chest, something she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with.

"So we're just waiting for…?"

"No more waiting!" Shouted a goblin whom was baring a red lance and armour while mounted to a strange beast.

"Yeah! We want to go save Jareth!" shouted his companion in blue. Suddenly a torrent of noise rose around Sarah, the cacophany staggering as the goblins, dwarves, yetis and every other creature demanded action.

"There's no need to wait for us," came a small voice at Sarah's ear, and she turned to see a small creature with wispy white hair, delicate features and viciously sharp teeth that where exposed in an expectant smile. Looking around she noticed many small lights dancing about.

"Well, we're all assembled then! Yetis, please wait to call in the reinforcements. We have no idea what lies ahead, but let's go save the Goblin King!" Sarah threw her fist into the air as she'd seen heroic figures do in the movies she watched, and was elated when the creatures around her pumped their fists in the air and started to shout their approval. Seemingly as one the mass of bodies started towards the castle. Hoggle smiled up at her, handing her a sword as she lead the charge.

The going was slow and labourious, all sorts of nightmareish creatures showed up to battle the goblins. Dark creatures with ragged wings and dripping fangs, decomposing corpses lurching forward, huge basilsks and demonic creatures all serged to fend off the goblins, dwarves and other fae folk. Wraith like creatures haunted the alleyways of the Goblin City, snatching the smaller creatures into the abyss. Sarah toiled along with the creatures fighting, somehow using the blade given to her to cut down the shadow creatures before her. She saw so many of the goblins and dwarves fall down, and she hoped that they would be alright. And yet inspite of the terror she heard being screamed around her on the brave creatures fought for their King, and Sarah found hope as they reached the square before the castle.

"Ludo!" Sarah called, sweat dripping down her face along with other fluids she didn't care to think about, "Call them all! Call all of the rocks!" As the words left her mouth she heard the chorus of howls as the yetis threw back their heads all over the goblin city and called to nature. As had happened before the ground began to tremble and shake as massive boulders came crashing into the square. Sarah was exhilerated to see their enemies beaten back even as she charged forward herself with Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle at her sides. Reaching the top of the steps that lead to the castle she turned back to see what was happening and felt her stomach twist. There where shadow creatures, goblins, fairies, dwarves, and yetis littering the ground. Rocks roamed around, still seeking their opponents, while the injured where already starting to help the injured while the battle still raged on.

"I didn't think-"

"They knew, Sarah, what they was getting into," Hoggle touched her arm lightly, "We can't go in with you. This is the domain of the Goblin King, and we are not his. Be safe," Hoggle nodded grimly, and turned back down the stairs resolutely.

"We entrust our King to you, M'Lady," Didymus swept his hat off in an extravagant bow and swept off after Hoggle.

"Sarah save Jareth," Ludo nodded, and patted Sarah on the shoulder. She felt tears pricking her eyes and the gaint lumbered away from her.

"All of you, take care! I'll save Jareth, I promise!" She yelled, and a cheer rose up from the creatures that could cheer. Turning to the door, sword in hand,she walked down the hall she'd passed through twice before. Those first two times however didn't match this time at all. The walls, while dusty before, where now stained black just as the floor was. The air had an acrid smell to it of spoiled meat and fire, and she knew that there where creatures watching her from the shadows. Finally she reached the throne room and gasped at the sight before her. Jareth was strapped to his throne by blindingly bright heavy looking chains, blood sluggishly leaking from his body where the metal had scraped away flesh. A pool of his blood surrounded the throne, and his head leaned slightly to the left.

"_How you turn my world, you precious thing…_" Jareth quietly whispered, blood seeping form his mouth as he did, "_You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you,_" A cough now, bringing more blood, "_I move the stars for no one,_" Jareth let his head lull to the other side, "_You've run so long, you've run so far.__ Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel, though I do believe in you, yes, I do. Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I, I can't live within you…_" Jareth smiled then and locked his mix-matched eyes to Sarah's.

"What are you doing now, you pathetic-oh! You have _company_," Epialtes entered, sneering at Sarah as he did. She noticed he wore leather breeches and boots but nothing else. Sarah swallowed hard and the lines she hadn't spoken in so long came to her readily.

"Give Jareth to me," Sarah demanded of the foreboding figure Epialtes cut. He sneered and walked over to Jareth and backhanded him.

"You should stop now," He laughed.

"Through dangers unknown and hardships unknown I've fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to win back the King you have stolen from his people, for my will is as strong as yours-" Sarah jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"Those words have no effect on me, mortal. Did you think that they would save you? I know your fears, little mortal," Epialtes smiled and was suddenly beside Sarah, backhanding her across the face as he had Jareth. She made he cut him with her blade but he easily caught the steel and smirked at her, "Did you think you could hurt me? ME? Oh, I see why he likes you so much," Epialtes leaned in as though to kiss her while grabbing her chin in a bruising grip.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah screamed, slashing the blade viciously out of Epialtes' grip causing deep lacerations to his hands. He hissed, and smiled darkly.

"You'll pay for that," He whispered lurching for her. Sarah steadied herself and swung hard. Epialtes dodged easily and threw a punch at Sarah, who slammed backwards into a wall.

"You'll pay for doing that to Jareth," Sarah snarled with a ferocity that scared her a little, "You never heard the stories, did you?" She got up and danced away from the larger man as he tried to grab her and managed to cut along his ribs, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, spoiled girl whose imagination made her see her life as far more cruel then it was. She watched over a precious child, who was so good. He wanted nothing for himself but the girl's love and the girl couldn't see that. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had been watching her and had fallen in love with her, and so he gave her certain powers. So one night, when the child had particular need of her care, she banished the child to the Goblins. She had to take the child back from the Goblin King, who made her realize how much she loved the child. The Goblin King was heartbroken that the girl had won through his Labyrinth and had chosen to leave, but never withdrew the certain powers that he had given her," Sarah smiled, for as she'd been telling the story she'd been reliving her adventure, and fighting the man who was responsible for Jareth's position to some success, "But one day she forgot the lessons learned, and was brought back before the Goblin King by her very own child. And she selfishly made deals to save her daughter, and she forgot what she needed to save her family. It wasn't until she had again won through the Labyrinth that she understood it all. And it was then that she realized the powers the Goblin King had bestowed upon her," Sarah danced around the bigger man and suddenly threw down her sword, "You have no power here. Leave, now!" Sarah yelled forcefully, allowing all those years of longing for the Goblins to be real, of longing for the Underground to be her home, of longing to see Jareth again flow outwards, "Jareth may not think he's able to live within me, but he has always lived in my heart," Sarah felt the rightness of those words, and at that moment her sword shone brightly, "And as Love as my witness I will not let you harm him!" She screamed and charged Epialtes.

"Do you think a mortal blade could hurt me you-" Epialtes stopped his boast as he looked down to see the sword sunk deep into his abdomen, red blood flowing freely from the wound. Roaring furiously he grabbed Sarah and again threw her across the room, this time letting her land beside the throne that Jareth was strapped to. She felt her right arm break as she landed awkwardly on it, and couldn't suppress the scream of pain that bubbled up out of her throat. She looked to where Epialtes was pulling the sword from his abdomen, and holding her right arm to her body and used her land to pull at the chains that bound the Goblin King.

"Sarah, don't," He whispered, something odd in his eyes.

"I won't leave you like this," Sarah hoarsely told him, finding the chains moved with her tugging.

"Sarah-"

"Jareth, your goblins need you. They're dying without you right now, they're dying _for_ you!" Sarah vehemently told him and noticed the shock register on his face, followed by acceptance and sadness.

"Quickly then, Sarah," He smiled sadly as she tugged away the bright chains. She heard Epialtes gasp and a sick wet sound was followed by the sound of her blade crashing to the floor. With one last pull she ripped the chains away from Jareth and was startled when Epialtes started to laugh evilly.

"You've wounded me grievously, mortal, but not as badly as you've wounded your beloved king! Now he dies because of _you!_" He laughed. Jareth weakly pulled himself up out of his throne and as he stepped away from the bloody chains the air around him became supercharged with power. The blackness of the walls and floors started to ebb away, the blood on the floor vanishing into the stones.

"My turn," Jareth smiled cruelly and a broadsword appeared in his hands, "Don't forget your place, demon of dreams. You can only do so much, and I am the King of the Labyrinth. Now you go home to your careless Mother," Jareth was suddenly across the room and Epialtes' head was severed from it's perch on the thick neck that it had sat on. The castle shook violently and a great black cloud rushed from the room, and all around Sarah she heard a menacing laugh.

"Say what you want, Jareth the Changeling! You and your mortal win this round, but you will pay the ultimate price for it!" The laughing faded as the black cloud moved away into the horizon. Once the last of the black cloud was out of sight Sarah shouted out as Jareth collapsed. Within an instant there where goblins and fairies abound around her, all of them moving to their King's aid.

"Silver poisoning..."

"Should be dead..."

"We believed in him and he saved us..."

"We believed in _them_ and _they_ saved us..." Sarah heard the whispered, but the ach of her broken arm made her numb to caring what was being said. She followed a little troll looking creature to a room where a dwarf then came in and set her bone and cast her arm. She was then handed a cup of something hot and aromatic.

"This'll make you sleep for a while," The dwarf barked, and then left her alone to the room she'd been shown to. It was as sumptuous as Sarah always supposed rooms in Jareth's castle would be. Rich hangings in silver, midnight blue and deep amethyst where everywhere, the gigantic bed made up in midnight colours and the garish Victorian furniture made Sarah smile sadly at the thought of Jareth all alone amongst such things. She climbed onto the bed careful of her arm and let the tisane work its magic on her, and she soon found herself slipping into a much needed sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth woke up with pain shooting through his body. He coughed and felt blood froth up from his lips. Disgusted he sat up and looked around. He was in his quarters, his clothing had been removed and his wounds bandaged. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of his goblins. Getting up stiffly he pulled on fresh clothes and noticed a black envelope on his desk. On the back a silver wax seal with and _E_ on it let him know who it was form. Cautiously he opened the missive.

_So, you survived. For now. I'll tell you what death you've been assigned, Goblin King. Your woman isn't very imaginative anymore, and fears something rather mundane. She fears, more than anything, growing old and dying alone in the mortal world. While I can't make you live your days fully in the mortal realm or alone, and while I can't take your magic, I can most definitely take your immortality, Jareth. And I can make you feel. Consider yourself human now, changeling. Fitting, that it's something you always wanted._

Jareth stared at the page and felt a laugh bubble out of his abused throat. He was suddenly very greatful that Sarah wasn't more creative in her choice. Continuing in his quest for clothing he selected black breeches, midnight blue flowing tunic that he left untied at the neck, knee high leather boots and a black tooled leather jerkin. Touching his pendant fondly Jareth moved slowly from his chambers. A brief sensing and he knew where he would find Sarah. Forcing one foot in front of the other Jareth took himself to her room and knocked gently. He heard her moving about, and then the door opened tentatively. Jareth felt his breath catch as he saw her in a white gown belted with silver and twilight purple low on her full hips. The square cut of the neck and the widening sleeves of the dress where stunning on her,

"I'm glad to see they thought to bring you clothes," Jareth smiled easily at Sarah, and was shocked to feel his emotions. How many centuries had it been?

"I'm surprised to see you up," Sarah smiled back and opened the door wider to admit Jareth. Stepping into the room he was pleased to see his goblins had given her the best room besides his. She closed the door and walked towards a set of chairs near the hearth where a low table had been set and food placed on it.

"I'm surprised to find myself "up", to be frank," Jareth took Sarah's invitation to sit in one of the chairs.

"You looked..."

"Like a corpse, I imagine," Jareth chuckled as a blush suffused Sarah's face, "I have an aversion to large quantities of pure silver for prolonged periods of time. It wouldn't kill me, but it wasn't pleasant. You broke your arm if I remember correctly," Jareth reached out his hand for Sarah's right hand. She held out her arm tentatively.

"I thought I had as well. But when I woke up it was just a little sore, as if I'd merely bruised the bone and not broke it. I think it must've been the tea that the dwarf gave me," Sarah shrugged and started to pull her arm back. Jareth held on intently.

"Why did you come to save me, Sarah?" Jareth locked his eyes on her and saw a myriad of emotions fly over her features.

"What did that guy mean by saying that now you'll die because of me?" Sarah ignored his question and that made Jareth's lips quirk. She hadn't changed at all.

"Just some none-sense curse he's placed on me."

"Didn't I kill him?"

"No, you didn't. He's a God after all. Though I have a sneaking suspicion we're in the same boat now, him and I," Jareth chuckled, "Your declaration and the words you spoke where extremely powerful this time, Sarah. Such a pity it took all this for you to see it all so clearly." Jareth let go of Sarah's arm and sat back.

"What do you mean? I don't-"

"You called on a power that transcends what I or Epialtes is able to manipulate. You believed in me so intensely for that moment that I had more power then the demon of nightmares and with your faith asked me to save my kingdom. I've told you before, Sarah, that I do as you bid me," Jareth smiled crookedly, "Well, more often then not. But enough on that plebe, Epialtes, as we have more important things to talk about and our time is short. I must reward you for your bravery, Tobais and Marie as well," Jareth linked his fingers up and rested his chin delicately on his digits, "Though I must admit that I am at a loss for what I should do."

"Resend your ban on us coming to you Kingdom," Sarah whispered, her gaze boldly looking into Jareth's eyes. Her request sent Jareth's eyebrows upwards.

"Why that, of all things?"

"Because some of what you said to Toby really touched him. And when he told me what you'd told him I realized how blind I'd been, and I want to help you Jareth. I was so selfish and stupid not to see-"

"I'll think on it. There is also the matter of your returning to your world-"

"I don't want to go back," Sarah moved forward in her chair and reached towards Jareth, hesitating before gently touching his knee, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't want to go back to that life. Seeing you chained up made me realized what all those songs you sang to me meant. I think that ever since I knew you where real I've lov-"

"You have to go back, Sarah. What about Marie's life? Things would've been so much simpler if you'd figured this out all those years ago," Jareth stood up and moved to the hearth, "I once loved a woman very deeply. May I conjecture safely that Tobias has told you of her, as I have told him?" Jareth saw the slow nod from Sarah, "Well, then you also know that I sealed up my heart that day, along with all my emotions. There was _one_ out clause. _True Love's kiss will break ice, yet only when the hour is to be precise._ I believe that hour was supposed to be the thirteenth hour when you thrice did deny me. Do you remember what you knew of the fae, Sarah? Saying something three times binds a creature of the fae. And in that moment I knew I was doomed, for the out clause came with a heavy toll;_ should True Love turn stale, then your heart you shall loose, and your life will be in the Hangman's noose._ My days have been numbered since you denied me. My only saving grace was you did not thrice demand I leave Tobias alone. I now will face the end of what has been forever, and not long at all," Jareth turned with a wry smile twisting to see Sarah's hands covering her mouth, tears raining down her eyes.

"I had no idea-"

"You never did. I never blamed you for it. What's said is said," Jareth sofened as Sarah vehmently shook her head in denial.

"No, no it can't end this way! I just saved your life, and for what? For you to die because of me, and stupid childish antics? You can't die, you just can't!"

"I assure you, I can," Jareth gingerly touched where one of his bandages was, "That was Epialtes' curse. I am now just as mortal as you, Tobias and Marie. I have such a limited time now to find and train my heir, to secure the safety of my goblins," Jareth felt an odd ache in his chest, and was surprised to recognize it distantly as sadness.

"You're mortal?" Sarah stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yes. I was cursed to die in the manner most feared by the one who rescued me. You fear to die alone and old in your realm. Epilates cannot strip me of my position, or force me into seclusion, but he could make sure I got old and died. In this realm or yours doesn't matter," Jareth moved to Sarah and touched her shoulder gently, "Soon I'll be free of all of this. _Lost and lonely, that's underground..._" Jareth crooned softly, "_No one can blame you, for walking away, too much rejection, no love injection-"_

"What if you where wrong!" Sarah suddenly yelled, "What if the precise time wasn't when I denied you? What if it was supposed to be now? You're mortal, right? What if I'm supposed to love you like this? What if you're supposed to love me this time?" Sarah sobbed and she grabbed Jareth's hand, "I never saw it. I didn't understand. You're so much more then the Goblin King, but I never thought of what it was like for you. But seeing all those creatures band together to save you from some unknown enemy, seeing their bravery to lay down their lives to save yours, to save your kingdom, it showed me how much they must love you. You may be cruel at times, and you may bully and intimidate them, but what ruler isn't like that? You're honest with them, you're frank, and you don't play games with them. You never go back on your word, and you're willing to put _your_ life on the line for these creatures," Sarah took a shaking breath, "So I think you where wrong. I think that this is the opportunity that you needed to finally find love. No, don't interrupt me," Sarah stood and brushed her finger across Jareth's lips to silence him, "I know I'm right. And you know me once I set my mind to something. I found you in this serene land, with its crystal moon. Let me show you that I can be the "someone true" you've been looking for." Sarah's eyes shone with determination and fear at Jareth's rejection.

Jareth had to mull over her words. What if he was wrong? What if this was how it was all supposed to turn out? Could this be the opportunity he'd so longed for? Dare he hope...? Dare he not?

"Show me how you see the world, Sarah," Jareth whispered, pulling her close, "Though we've been strangers strangers till now, let's choose that path between the stars," He tilted her chin upwards and whispered, "I'll lay my love between your stars," He pressed his lips to the lips that had mocked him, cried for him, begged him and haunted him.

Jareth truly believed as their lips locked that he'd finally found his Someone True.

_Finis._

A/N: Thus brings to a close my 1st ever Labyrinth FanFiction! I decided to end it here because it tied up all neatly, although I am toying with writting the continuation. If you'd like to see that please let me know :3

Big thanks tho those who've read and reviewed, and big thanks to those who have read and enjoyed it to the end.

And I'm well aware that I left it at a cliche ending, but it just seemed so sweet so please don't be mean to me for it!


End file.
